


Tightrope

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [6]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Nikt tutaj nie ogarnia uczuć, Nowicki znów jako jedyny wie co jest grane, Platonic Relationships, XXI wiek AU, Zoo, początki Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nieodmówiona relacja i układ, który nikomu nie pasuje.Gdy na scenę wkracza ktoś pewniejszy od ciebie, automatycznie walczyłbyś o swoje. Gdybyś tylko miał odwagę...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & OC
Series: Wilmuga One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 5





	Tightrope

_"Never sure_   
_Will you catch me, if I should fall?"_

  
Andrzej Wilmowski zrozumiał, że nie lubi Teressy Olinder już po dwóch minutach patrzenia na nią. I nie chodziło mu już nawet o to, że była irytująco świadomą swego piękna kobietą, która miała tupet porównywalny z tupetem Nowickiego czy Smugi. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że wcześniej pracowała ze Smugą, bo z nim wiele osób pracowało i miał znajomych chyba na każdym zadupiu świata.

Nie w tym leżał problem. Nie w jej wnerwiająco pewnej minie, przyjemnym do słuchania głosie czy doskonałym zorientowaniu w tematyce, którą zajmował i interesował się Smuga. Już nawet fakt, że go lubiła, byłby w stanie przeżyć bez bólu. Gdyby tylko nie to, jak go lubiła...

Już od pierwszej chwili wybiła go z rytmu, gdy dołapała ich w instytucie badań naukowych, na klatce schodowej, wyglądając z pokoju i ruszając ku nim z radosnym okrzykiem:

\- A kogo to wreszcie przypływ wyrzucił na brzeg!

Smuga odwrócił się, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, ale już w następnej chwili uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

\- Teressa!

\- We własnej osobie! – ubrana w strój bardziej roboczy niż elegancki, przywodzący na myśl traperów, z szerokim uśmiechem podbiegła do nich. A potem ku zgrozie Wilmowskiego, serdecznie uściskała podróżnika, bez śladu wahania czy speszenia. Oceniła go szybkim spojrzeniem, nie odsuwając się jednak dalej niż na metr – Człowieku, czy ty coś w ogóle sypiasz?

\- Zdarza mi się – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – Nic się nie zmieniłaś przez te lata.

\- Za to ty zmieniłeś się jak cholera! – orzekła Teressa, badawczo i bezczelnie przyglądając się jego twarzy – Ściąłeś włosy!

\- Przeszkadzały w pracy.

\- Ale ci pasowały...

Andrzej pamiętał doskonale, że przyjaciel obciął niepokorną czuprynę jeszcze nim on sprowadził do Hamburga Annę i Tomka. To więc znaczyło, że poznał Teressę jeszcze nim oni dwaj się spotkali...

\- Mniejsza – Smuga zakończył temat ruchem ręki – Co tutaj porabiasz?

\- Pracuję od tygodnia u nich jako zwierzęcy behawiorysta, specjalność: kotowate – skłoniła się lekko, z rozbawieniem.

\- Wyślą cię gdzieś z badaczami?

\- Nie, kierują mnie do zoo.

Wilmowski przez jedną sekundę odczuł nieodpartą pokusę wypchnięcia pani Teressy z okna. A że znajdowali się na bodajże ósmym piętrze biurowca, na pewno rozwiązałoby to jego problem. Opanował jednak tę chęć, odezwał się tylko, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Więc pani też podróżowała po świecie?

Smuga chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że oni się nie znają, bo szybko przedstawił ich sobie, wskazując dłonią najpierw Teressę.

\- Andrzeju, poznaj Teressę Olinder, ornitologa i botanika, a jak sama mówi, od niedawna behawiorystę zwierzęcego. Tess, mój przyjaciel, geograf akademicki Andrzej Wilmowski.

Miała silny, wręcz męski uścisk dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i Wilmowski mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wyczytała z jego miny, jak bardzo chciałby móc zmiażdżyć jej tchawicę.

Szybko o nim zapomniała, spojrzała znów na Smugę z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Muszę lecieć, ale odezwę się lada dzień. Dostałam cynk, że pracujesz w zoo i „zaklinasz zwierzęta wzrokiem" – pokiwała głową na poły z podziwem na poły z rozbawieniem – Muszę to zobaczyć!

\- Niewiele w tym cyrkowego zaklinania – zaśmiał się lekko, wzruszając ramionami – Ale jeśli nie masz co robić...

\- Piszę analogię badawczą o temacie zbliżonym i... - zerknęła na zegarek – Cholera, muszę lecieć! Zadzwonię do ciebie, tylko podaj mi numer.

Nawet nie próbował protestować. Uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy chowając telefon raz jeszcze oceniła jego twarz. A potem wyciągnęła rękę i minimalnie dotknęła czarnych włosów.

\- Mimo wszystko dłuższe lepsze... - orzekła z ciepłym uśmiechem, na chwilę zastygając tak.

Wilmowski znów poczuł sadystyczny posmak ludzkiej natury, mianowicie chęć wyrwania jej tej ręki ze stawu.

Ale Teressa szybko zniknęła z ich pola widzenia, machając im jeszcze na pożegnanie. A raczej machając Smudze, bo jego ostentacyjnie zignorowała.

Smuga nie okazał jednak po sobie zmęczenia jej obecnością, całkiem luźno ruszył ku schodom. Obejrzał się pytająco, gdy dostrzegł, że Wilmowski nie poszedł od razu za nim. Andrzej ocknął się z zamyślenia i dogonił go na schodach.

Ukradkiem ocenił przyjaciela wzrokiem. Nie był zirytowany czy znużony. Przecież stronił od bliższych kontaktów, nawet niekiedy podawanie ludziom ręki przychodziło mu z oporem. Teraz nie wydawał się jednak ani odrobinę źle czuć z tym, że Teressa tak bezpośrednio sobie do niego podeszła.

\- Długo się znacie? – spytał półgłosem, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Szare oczy od razu zwróciły się na niego.

\- W sensie z Tess?

„Tess", cholera, od kiedy on używał zdrobnień?!

Andrzej kiwnął głową.

\- Będzie kilkanaście lat... jak nie dłużej... - zawahał się, chyba coś musiał przeliczyć – Spotkaliśmy się w Afryce, jakieś dwa... nie, trzy lata nim myśmy się poznali... jakoś tak – uznał po namyśle, kiwając głową.

\- Pracowaliście razem?

\- Mhm. Najpierw w terenie w Ugandzie, potem w Kongo, na koniec chwilę tylko w Etiopii... ja wróciłem do Europy, ona poleciała na Daleki Wschód, ale jeszcze się spotkaliśmy w Iraku raz i w Indiach. A potem ja już zostałem w Europie, potem poznałem ciebie – wyłożył już bez wahania, wyraźnie lepiej pamiętając miejsca niż czas – Później jeszcze kilka razy spotkaliśmy się w Hamburgu, w Berlinie i Paryżu, gdy mnie ścigali po różnych zoo, a ona miała konferencje naukowe. Trochę pisaliśmy też razem, konsultując badania i takie tam. Ale jakoś... nie wiem, z sześć lat temu kontakt nam się urwał.

\- Niezły szmat czasu – uznał powoli Wilmowski.

\- Mhm.

\- Wydaje się być... - zawiesił głos, by nie ich zepsuć rozmowy jakimś dosadnym zwrotem typu „beznadziejnie natrętna", z trudem dokończył – sympatyczna...

Smuga stonowanie pokiwał głową.

\- Jest świetnym naukowcem.

Cudownie, wręcz wyśmienicie. Gdyby tylko rzeczywiście ich relacja pozostała na stopie sterylnie zawodowej, Wilmowski byłby przeszczęśliwy. Ale radosny uśmiech Teressy, jej całkiem naturalny gest i brak negatywnej reakcji Smugi na ów gest, wręcz biły po oczach.

\- Lubisz ją? – zaryzykował w końcu.

Przyjaciel ocenił go szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- Cenię ją jako współpracownika – orzekł powoli.

\- Ale... czy lubisz ją jako człowieka? – zwrot „jako kobietę" nie mógł mu przejść przez gardło, a nawet gdyby się do tego jakoś zmusił, zapewne nawet ktoś tak prehistoryczny w kwestii relacji międzyludzkich jak Smuga, mógłby się zorientować do czego pije geograf.

Tym razem podróżnik zawahał się tylko na chwilę, nim skinął głową i uznał:

\- Tak, lubię ją jako człowieka.

Och, jak zajebiście dobrze się złożyło!

Wilmowski wymusił na sobie słaby uśmiech.

\- Ona ciebie też lubi – orzekł, z masochistyczną precyzją samemu sobie wbijając szpilę.

Smuga nie wiadomo czemu, lekko parsknął, jakby przypomniał sobie coś co w kontekście tych słów stawało się naprawdę zabawne. Wzruszył ramionami, zachowując jednak ową myśl dla siebie – ku dalszej skrywanej irytacji Andrzeja.

Owa irytacja przekroczyła skalę, gdy może minutę później telefon podróżnika zabrzmiał cichym dźwiękiem.

\- Smuga – rzucił obojętnym tonem, gdy odnotował, że nie ma tego numeru w pamięci telefonu.

\- No cześć, upewniam się, że dałeś mi dobry numer! – radosny ton dobiegł nawet do Wilmowskiego.

Smuga zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Wolę ci dać dobry numer sam, niż potem czekać, aż mnie wystalkujesz jakoś sama, albo z niewielką pomocą Interpolu!

Teressa parsknęła cicho na te słowa.

\- Dzięki za pomysł!

\- Polecam się na przyszłość.

Wilmowski tylko siłą woli opanował grymas, słysząc tę rozmowę. Mógł mieć jednak pretensje tylko do siebie na tę chwilę. Ugh, czemu, ach czemu nie wyrzucił Teressy zawczasu za to cholerne okno?

Miał teraz niemożliwe do opanowania przeczucie, że pani „świetny naukowiec" doprowadzi go do szewskiej pasji i to już lada dzień...

****

\- Brachu, co ci jest? – Nowicki jako pierwszy wyłapał tak niecodzienne u geografa oznaki rozdrażnienia.

Zwykle tak wyrozumiały i spokojny Wilmowski, teraz od dłuższej chwili bębnił w klawiaturę laptopa, jakby wyrządziła mu ona jakąś krzywdę i chciał jak najszybciej wymierzyć jej sprawiedliwość. Na dźwięk głos marynarza, zerknął na niego szybko, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic, a co ma mi być?

\- Jesteś zirytowany światem – bosman uniósł lekko brwi – Nie piłeś kawy, a cię roznosi.

\- Nie, wcale nie.

\- Mhm... - Tadek zajrzał mu przez ramię, na obszerny wywód w mailu, w którym Wilmowski nader wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia komuś, że prac semestralnych trzy tygodnie po terminie i bez bibliografii cholera jasna nie przyjmuje! Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarł do połowy – Stary, ale no nie wyżywaj się na nich, co?

\- Na nikim się nie...

\- Bycie surowym belfrem jest złe. Powtarzaj za mną: „nie będę odreagowywał emocji na biednych uczniach".

\- Tadku, chcesz coś konkretnego?!

\- Tak, żebyś mi powiedział, co się dzieje...

\- Nic!

Długą chwilę panowała cisza. Wilmowski przeczytał maila jeszcze raz. A potem go skasował. Oparł głowę o ręce i odetchnął głęboko, usiłując opanować złość.

Brwi Nowickiego podjechały ku górze.

\- Gdzie Smuga? – spytał nagle łagodnie.

\- W zoo, pracuje.

\- O tej porze w sobotę? Bez jaj.

\- Mhm, wziął nadgodziny, żeby Teressa mogła sobie spisać obserwacje do pracy – syknął Wilmowski martwym tonem.

\- A kto to do cholery jest Teressa? – marynarz wyraźnie się zaciekawił – Powinienem ją kojarzyć?

\- Lepiej nie – mruknął niemrawo geograf i tonem całkowitej zmiany tematu, rzucił – Czyli, pozwolić dzieciakowi na dosłanie pracy tak grubo po terminie?

\- A jak! Ochrzań czy coś, ale daj mu zaliczyć semestr! Co mu będziesz psuł wakacje.

Wilmowski westchnął ponuro, szybko odpisał zmienioną wersję wiadomości. Pomimo późno poobiedniej pory w weekend, dostał wiadomość zwrotną może pół minuty później.

„ _Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Bardzo, bardzo Panu dziękuję!!"_

Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Spojrzał na Nowickiego i rozłożył ręce.

\- Proszę bardzo, nie uwalę go.

\- No i git! – Tadek poklepał go po ramieniu – Dobry belfer. Wracając, kim jest Teressa?

\- Badaczem.

\- Mhm. I co, pracuje ze Smugą?

\- Mhm.

\- Od kiedy? – krótkie, mruczane ponuro odpowiedzi nie uszły uwadze bosmana, tylko jeszcze baczniej mu się przyjrzał.

Wilmowski bezgłośnie westchnął.

\- Od dawna, znali się jeszcze nim ja tutaj dotarłem, ale mieli długą przerwę i teraz najwyraźniej wrócili do... pracy ze sobą.

Tadek uniósł brwi, cicho zapytał:

\- I kto się komu podoba?

\- Co?

\- No nie przeżywałbyś tego, gdyby po prostu ze sobą pracowali, coś jest na rzeczy, tak? Więc, kto i jak? Byli razem kiedyś, czy co?

\- Nie wiem... nie, nie wydaje mi się...

\- No więc....? – Tadek zawiesił głos.

\- Co ci w ogóle każe myśleć, że będę o tym gadał? – obruszył się nagle Andrzej, unosząc brwi.

\- Och, no nie wiem, nadupcanie w klawisze jakby ci kogoś żywcem upiekły? To, że się wkurzasz, syczysz na wszystkich i łazisz jak struty?

\- Wcale nie...

\- Dobra, nie to nie, sam zgadnę! – Nowicki uniósł ręce, przerywając urażony syk – Obstawiam, że Smuga ją lubi, bo gdyby jej nie lubił, nie byłoby żadnego problemu.

Wilmowski wstał od stołu, złożył komputer, jakby nie słyszał wypowiedzi przyjaciela. Ruszył ku regałowi z książkami. Nowicki raz jeszcze ocenił jego sztywno wyprostowane plecy i kamienną minę. A potem nagle wysnuł rewolucyjny wniosek.

\- Cholera, ty jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Co? – Wilmowski odwrócił się gwałtownie – Nie! Czemu niby... czemu miałbym... przecież nie miałbym po co i czemu!

Marynarz odchylił się na krześle, ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:

\- No tak, przecież wcale nie zmieniło to wszystkiego wokół, co? Nie jesteś już jedyną osobą, z którą pan Nie Lubię Ludzi Więc Pracuję W Zoo rozmawia i spędza czas z własnej woli. Jest ktoś, kto też go dobrze zna... może nawet lepiej niż ty. Czujesz się zagrożony.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Mhm. Uważasz, że wasza relacja może przestać być dla niego ważna.

\- Nie uważam tak!

\- To jak uważasz? – Nowicki zwrócił na niego wyczekujące spojrzenie, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Ja... j-ja po prostu... no ona mnie po prostu wkurza, tyle. Nie wszystkich muszę lubić.

\- Przecież Pandit Davasarman też zna Smugę dłużej i lepiej niż ty – zauważył nagle Tadek – A jego lubisz i nigdy nie byłeś o niego zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem o nikogo zazdrosny!!

Tadek zaśmiał się lekko, widząc szczere oburzenie.

\- Dokładnie to powiedziałbyś, gdybyś był.

\- Na litość boską....

\- Kto jest zazdrosny o kogo? – Tomek wystawił głowę zza drzwi do pokoju, najwyraźniej zaintrygowany ich rozmową.

\- Nikt! – Andrzej posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie – Bosman nadinterpretuje.

\- A ty nie radzisz sobie z emocjami i uwalasz uczniów.

\- Nie uwaliłem go!

Brwi Tomka podjechały ku górze. Uznał jednak chyba, że może po prostu on, ze swym ledwie szesnastoletnim dorobkiem doświadczenia życiowego nie ogarnie po prostu częstotliwości, na której rozmawiają dorośli, poważni i nudni ludzie. Odpuścił, ubrał kurtkę i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do zoo, pan Smuga do mnie napisał, że mu trzeba pomóc – zerknął na ojca i dodał – Włącz dzwonki w telefonie, bo jak sami nie damy rady, to zadzwonię.

Andrzej od razu podszedł do komody i z ciężkim wyrzutem zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, miał wyciszony z przyzwyczajenia telefon. Smuga dzwonił do niego trzy razy, nim stracił nadzieję i napisał do Tomka.

Cudownie, po prostu cudownie.

Nie odebrał, gdy teraz do niego oddzwonił.

Tomek wziął rower i pojechał do zoo, Wilmowski włączył dzwonki i z ponurą miną usiadł przy stole. Cały czas czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie bosmana.

\- Nie wiesz, czy ona podoba się Smudze – uznał nagle powoli Nowicki – Ale wiesz, że on podoba się jej.

\- Nie wiem, zgaduję.

\- I jesteś zazdrosny, bo nigdy dotąd nikt nie stanął między wami i nie wiesz, jak on się zachowa.

\- Nie jestem... agh... no dobra, może trochę – skapitulował grobowym tonem Andrzej.

Tadek uśmiechnął się odrobinę, ale szybko spoważniał.

\- Czemu się tym martwisz? Smuga nie jest typem, który odcina się od przyjaciół, gdy kogoś pozna... choćby nawet kogoś miał, jestem pewien, że nie zrezygnowałby z ciebie i Tomka za nic w świecie.

\- Mhm – mruknął cicho Wilmowski bez żadnego przekonania w głosie, pokiwał głową – Racja.

\- Nie miałbyś go wtedy na wyłączność, to by się zmieniło, racja, ale no nie możesz liczyć na to, że wasz układ pozostanie bez zmian przez ileś lat. I tak bardzo długo nic się nie działo... ale człowiek no cóż... ma zakodowane pewne odruchy i emocje. Prędzej czy później każdy się w kimś zakocha.

\- Tego to ja jestem niestety świadomy – uciął kwaśno Andrzej, kiwając głową.

\- Czemu niestety? – Nowicki uniósł brwi – To chyba tak trochę sens naszego życia.

Wilmowski powoli wzruszył ramionami, gapiąc się w blat stołu. Gdy się w końcu odezwał, jego głos był ponury i bardzo apatycznie zrezygnowany:

\- Tak, ale czasami... czasami łatwiej by było, gdybyśmy mogli to kontrolować.

\- Masz na myśli, wybierać, w kim chcemy się zakochać? Nieee, wtedy by nie było całej tej magii, zaskoczenia, potem otoczki zdenerwowania i... - Nowicki urwał, pokręcił głową zdecydowanie – Dobrze, że nie możemy planować sobie życia co do joty. Wtedy byłoby nudno.

\- Wolałbym nudne życie! – uciął geograf gorzko.

Tadek uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Wolałbyś nie pokochać Anny?

\- Co? – Andrzej jakby wyrwał się z rozmyślań – Nie, nie o niej... nie o Annę... ja... ja mówiłem hipotetycznie i...

\- Czekaj! Usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, że...

\- NIC nie usiłuję ci powiedzieć, usiłuję zakończyć tę rozmowę! – Wilmowski zerwał się od stołu, bardzo miernie maskując nagłą panikę.

\- Andrzeju...

\- Nie, ta rozmowa nie ma sensu, koniec dyskusji i...

\- Poczekaj, tylko jedno pytanie.

\- Nie! Żadnych pytań! – geograf posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie – Dość, nie chcesz wiedzieć, uwierz mi. Daj mi spokój po prostu... proszę... - ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało cicho, pełne obaw i wycofania się od tematu.

Nowicki z namysłem przyjrzał się tak niespodziewanie spłoszonej minie i niemal spanikowanym oczom. Powoli pokiwał głową, uniósł dłonie.

\- W porządku, koniec tematu.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Zaraz będę leciał, chcę tylko jedną rzecz... krótkie „tak" lub „nie" – zawiesił głos – Dobrze?

Wilmowski jakby z obawą skinął głową.

\- Czy ktoś o tym wie?

\- O czym...? – Andrzej uniósł brwi.

\- O tym, że zakochałeś się w swoim przyjacielu.

Trafił. Martwa cisza i całkowicie rozbite spojrzenie mówiły same za siebie. Geograf powoli odwrócił wzrok na ścianę, przez bardzo długą chwilę stał sztywno i bez słowa.

W końcu pokręcił głową.

\- Nikt? Nawet Tomek?

\- Nikt – odparł cicho, niemal na bezdechu.

\- Smuga też nie wie, prawda?

Wilmowski jeszcze słabiej pokręcił głową. Tadek chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, nim łagodnie rzekł:

\- Usiądź, chyba mamy coś do obgadania...

\- Miałeś gdzieś iść – niemrawo przypomniał profesor.

\- Sklep mi nie ucieknie, za to ty zaraz jeśli cię nie złapię. Więc siadaj... pogadamy.

****

Tomek aż zatrzymał się na chwilę na rowerze, gdy dotarł przed zamknięte jeszcze dla zwiedzających wybiegi dla kotowatych i dostrzegł doprawdy niecodzienny widok.

Na okratowanym mini wybiegu czaiła się pantera, obnażając kły i warcząc gardłowo. Przed zamknięciem stała nieznana mu dotąd kobieta w grubym kombinezonie, w który systematycznie wbijało pazury kocię pantery. Stała na ugiętych nogach, jakby usiłując sowim ciężarem coś utrzymać.

Zaś pod skarpą, na wybiegu, w wodzie po pas stał Smuga i siłował się z zaczepem ekspozycji gałęzi do kraty.

\- Panie Smuga!

Odwrócił się lekko, kiwnął na Tomka przyzywająco.

\- Zostaw rower, załóż moją kurtkę... na płocie wisi... i zejdź do mnie, brak mi drugiej pary rąk!

Teressa Olinder trzymała chwiejący się koszmarnie pal, na którym zaczynała się ekspozycja, wgniatając go w ziemię. Mała pantera darła się w niebogłosy, wyrywając się i drapiąc ją po kombinezonie.

Tomek rzucił rower na trawę, szybko ubrał ciężką skórzaną kurtkę, nieco jeszcze za dużą na niego. Ostrożnie zsunął się ze skarpy na wybieg.

\- Co się stało?

\- Wygięła się klapa, zobaczyliśmy, jak weszliśmy na wybieg... małe przekazało między prętami, nie wiem kto to kuźwa oddał do użytku, ale chcę się dowiedzieć! – Smuga zmitygował się nagle i dodał – Przepraszam, nie przeklinam już.

\- Nie ma problemu! – Tomek zaśmiał się lekko – Żeby pan słyszał moją klasę czasem....

\- No tak, ale obiecałem twojemu ojcu cię nie demoralizować – podróżnik posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Zaparł się o ziemię nogami, próbując przesunąć zakleszczony fragment włazu. Solidny metalowy pałąk wbił się między konary, tworząc wielką szparę wychodzącą na...

Tomek nagle spojrzał w górę z niepokojem.

\- Czy to jest korytarz do małego wybiegu?

\- Mhm. Dlatego Tess siedzi z małym przed kratą... - wyjaśnił przez zawarte zęby podróżnik – Matka szaleje, młode mogło jej wyjść przez tę dziurę już kawal czasu temu... spadło po urwisku... i samo nie jest w stanie wyjść, a matka... nie wyczaiła jeszcze... dziury... - przesunął pałąk może o kilka centymetrów, ale wygięte żelastwo odsprężynowało i wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Smuga w ostatniej chwili zabrał dłonie.

\- Cholerny szmelc! – spojrzał na Tomka – Jeszcze raz, jednocześnie... jak nie zadziała, pojedziesz do pana Hakenbecka, ale tak, żeby cię nie widzieli inni... dziś jest sporo ludzi w zoo, nie możemy wywołać paniki, okay?

\- Jasne!

Nie podziałało. Podróżnik sycząc szeptem kilka klątw, odsunął się o krok od włazu.

\- Trzeba nam jakieś narzędzia...

\- Albo pana bosmana.

\- Albo, gdyby tylko...

\- Ale on jest, przyjechał rano! – Tomek ucieszył się od razu – Zadzwonię do niego!

\- Dzwoń – Smuga ciężko pokiwał głową – Tylko wyjdź mi z tej wody i...

Rozpaczliwe miauczenie zlało się z rykami pantery. Smuga zerknął w górę.

\- Cholera... Tess, odsuń się na ścieżkę!! – krzyknął, widząc, jak rozwścieczona matka rzuca się na kraty z pazurami, by dosięgnąć swojego dziecka.

\- Ale wtedy...

\- Cofnij się!! – powtórzył ostrym tonem – Tomek, wyłaź z wody! – dodał z napięciem – Cofnij mi się na ścieżkę. Gdyby małe uciekło, biegnij między drzewa i krzycz o pomoc.

Tomek lekko pobladł, ale posłusznie wycofał się z wybiegu, do razu wybierając numer do bosmana.

\- Mamy dziurę w korytarzu na wybiegu panter, potrzebny nam ktoś silny! – wyrzucił, ledwie tylko odebrano telefon.

Usłyszał przegłos zrywania się od stołu i stłumionego przekleństwa. Rozłączył się jednak od razu, ledwie nad jego głową zabrzmiał kolejny ryk.

Teressa odsunęła się powoli, krok za krokiem, nie odrywając wzroku od rzucającej się przy kracie pantery. Usiłując nie patrzyć na wściekłego wielkiego kota, Tomek zaczął wspinać się po stromym, usuwistym zboczu skarpy.

Szczęk wyginającej się żelaznej konstrukcji zlał się z łomotem upadającego pala, gdy nacisk Teressy przestał trzymać naruszoną żelastwem ekspozycję w miejscu.

Smuga odskoczył, ale sprężynująca gałąź i tak z całą siłą grzmotnęła go w bok głowy, aż się zatoczył.

Okrzyk Teressy przeszył Tomka na wylot, odruchowo się obejrzał. Śliskie błoto ujechało mu spod nóg. Z mimowolnym okrzykiem osunął się z powrotem do wody, na chwilę niknąc pod błotnistą tonią.

Niespodziewanych odgłosów było za dużo dla rozdrażnionego zwierzęcia. Nisko warcząc pantera skoczyła na kraty, ryjąc pazurami ziemię pod nimi. Kocię piszcząc i skucząc wyrywało się ku matce...

\- Puść je!! – krzyknął nagle Smuga, z desperacją, wyciągając Tomka spod wody i mocno trzymając go za ramię.

Nie musiał powtarzać. Podrażnione jego głosem kocię samo wygięło się gwałtownie, wbijając pazury na oślep i wijąc w dłoniach Teressy. Wyrwało się.

Tomek plując i kaszląc brudną wodą, chwiejnie złapał równowagę, z całej siły trzymając się na oślep ręki Smugi.

\- Cicho... - podróżnik wycofał się z nim odrobinę, chowając go za siebie i minimalnie odsuwając od skarpy i dziury w kracie – Ani słowa...

Tomek uspokoił oddech i otarł twarz. Schował się jeszcze bardziej za plecy podróżnika, puszczając jego ramię.

Popiskujący żałośnie mały kot ruszył biegiem ku kracie. Smuga zawarł szczęki, wyczekując chwili, gdy maluch przeciśnie się pod prętami, albo chociaż o nie oprze, by matka się uspokoiła. Teressa też zastygła na ścieżce w wyczekiwaniu.

Ale spanikowane kocię zbyt szybko przebiegło nad skarpą.

\- Cholera jasna...

Poślizgnęło się, podobnie jak wcześniej Tomek, wywróciło i sturlało po błocie do wody, jakieś pięć metrów od Smugi i Tomka. Jego płaczliwe miauczenie poniosło się po wybiegu od razu. Matka przestała nacierać na kratę... zsunęła się wzdłuż muru...

\- Ani słowa... bez nerwów – wykrztusił cicho Smuga, cofając się przed Tomkiem jeszcze trochę. Machnął na niego samymi palcami dłoni, nakazując schować się aż przy metalowej siatce kończącej wybieg.

Teressa zamknęła sobie usta dłonią, by nie krzyknąć, gdy z ciasnej wyrywy nad ekspozycją powoli wysunęła się ciemna głowa pantery, a później całe naprężone do skoku cielsko.

\- Ani słowa – wyszeptał raz jeszcze Smuga.

Powoli wysunął się o krok, zasłaniając sobą chłopca i zwracając wszelką uwagę pantery na siebie.

Małe wynurzyło się i niezdarnie próbowało dopłynąć do brzegu i matki. Nabiegłe gniewem ślepia pantery wbiły się w podróżnika.

\- Powoli... - szepnął kojąco łagodnym tonem – Tylko powoli... nie ma co się denerwować...

Pantera zaryczała lekko, ukazując białe kły. Gardłowy warkot zabulgotał w jej krtani. Schyliła kark, napinając mięśnie.

Smuga ani drgnął, poczekał chwilę i podjął bardzo spokojnym, melodyjnie monotonnym tonem:

\- Spokojnie. Nie zrobię twojemu dziecku krzywdy.

Głuchy warkot.

\- Tess, nie ruszaj się – nieco głośniej dodał Smuga, kątem oka rejestrując drgnięcie kobiety.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ruszaj się i stój tam, powiedziałem.

Tomek był siny jak ściana, ale nawet nie próbował uciekać. Wciśnięty w metalową siatkę, stał w zupełnym bezruchu, wpatrując się w plecy, które osłaniały go sobą przed ewentualnym atakiem.

\- Tomku, w kurtce mam Colta... - odezwał się powoli Smuga, bardzo spokojnym tonem – Jeśli na mnie skoczy, uciekaj...

\- Tak – wymamrotał słabo Tomek.

\- Jeśli pobiegnie też na ciebie, strzelaj. Między ślepia, potem w brzuch.

\- Tak – chłopak pokiwał od razu głową.

Ale pantera jak na razie nie próbowała atakować podróżnika. Warczała tylko na niego, obnażając wciąż zęby i kuląc się. Spokojne, przeszywające na wskroś spojrzenie wbiło się w jej ślepia. Smuga podjął znów spokojnym, jednostajnym tonem, powtarzając tylko:

\- Nie ma powodu do obaw. Spokojnie, powoli... tylko powoli... nic ci nie zrobimy...

Minuty mijały w zatrważającej ciszy, gdy Tomek bał się nawet głośniej oddychać. Pantera czaiła się wciąż przed nimi. W końcu mruczący kotek dobrnął do brzegu. Matka nagłym susem dopadła skraju ziemi, łapiąc je w pysk i zabierając daleko od wody. Postawiła je na ziemi, oblizując i wąchając.

\- Powolutku do skarpy... - polecił Smuga szeptem – Noga za nogą, bardzo powoli...

Tomek posłusznie minimalnie się przysunął, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie hałasować, co w tak wysokiej i mętnej wodzie było naprawdę trudne. Sunąc po dnie przesuwał się w stronę urwiska.

Znieruchomiał, gdy tylko oczy pantery nagle zwróciły się na niego. Smuga strzelił palcami. Pantera gwałtownie obnażyła kły, zapominając o chłopcu i koncentrując swój gniew na podróżniku. Smuga nadal kojąco powtarzał, że nie trzeba się denerwować. Ruchem palców polecił Tomkowi jeszcze się odsunąć. Uniósł drugą dłoń, by zwrócić uwagę pantery tylko i wyłącznie na siebie.

Wielki kot spiął się i skulił, prężąc mięśnie do skoku. Smuga ostrożnie się pochylił, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozwścieczonych ślepi.

\- Tomku...

Chłopak był już przy skarpie.

Ciężki ogon pantery zamiatał ziemię. Gardłowy warkot zamilkł na chwilę, napiął się każdy mięsień...

\- Uciekaj już!! - krzyknął podróżnik, sekundę nim pantera wybiła się do skoku.

Suchy odgłos strzału przeszył złowrogą ciszę, zagłuszając ryk zwierzęcia i przerażony okrzyk Teressy. Pantera zerwała skok, kuląc się, prostując... i runęła bezwładnie w wodę tuż przed podróżnikiem. Smuga drgnął, zdumiony jak pozostali.

\- Tata... - Tomek odetchnął z ulgą.

Wilmowski z pobladłą z nerwów twarzą powoli opuścił karabin. Wbił w nich rozdygotane z gniewu spojrzenie.

\- Czyś ty, Janie, kurwa oszalał?! – wydusił, nie poznając własnego głosu.

Smuga dobiegł do bezwładnego cielska pantery. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc strzykawkę – strzałkę z środkiem usypiającym, wystającą z jej barku. Zaholował ją do brzegu i dopiero wtedy zwrócił wzrok na Wilmowskiego.

\- Dzięki – rzucił z uśmiechem.

Ale nie doczekał się pozytywnej reakcji.

\- Dzięki?! – Wilmowski wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie – Czy tobie odbiło?! Co to kurwa miało być?

\- To był wypadek... - Smuga wskazał uszkodzony właz i ekspozycję – Nie sądziłem, że...

\- A sądziłeś, że mogliście obaj ZGINĄĆ?! – geograf był wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Twarz podróżnika skamieniała, jego oczy zalśniły jakąś urazą i bardzo powoli odparł:

\- Tomkowi nic nie groziło. W mojej kurtce jest broń. I pantera zajęłaby się mną na dłuższą chwilę...

\- I to cię niby upoważnia do narażania was?!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że pantera zdoła się wydostać! Gdybym wiedział, nie zadzwoniłbym ani po ciebie, ani po Tomka! – tym razem w głosie Smugi zabrzmiał gorzki wyrzut – Nie miałem jak wezwać pomocy bez płoszenia kilkuset ludzi wokoło, tylko po to wezwałem Tomka!

Wilmowski zastygł, w bezsilnej złości zaciskając szczęki. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, mocniej zawarł dłonie na korpusie karabinu.

Smuga odwrócił od niego wzrok, pochylił się nad panterą, udrażniając jej drogi oddechowe i pozwalając małemu dotrzeć do łba matki.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – Teressa odważyła się odezwać, gdy przestali na siebie krzyczeć w tym dziwnym języku.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł Smuga sucho, nie unosząc głowy.

Wilmowski zacisnął zęby, spojrzał na syna. Tomek wpatrywał się w niego jakoś gorzko, powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Ja miałem wyjść z wybiegu już wcześniej... ale się poślizgnąłem i spadłem... pan Smuga nie ryzykował moim życiem – odezwał się cicho, odchodząc od ojca w stronę płotu, by zdjąć z siebie kurtkę i oczyścić z błota ją, a także broń.

Na dole wybiegu podróżnik powoli wytarł łeb pantery z błota, przejrzał też szybko kocię, czy nie zrobiło sobie krzywdy spadając ze skarpy. Teressa patrzyła to na niego, to na Wilmowskiego, jakby nie całkiem pewna, o co przed chwilą im poszło i czy należy w ogóle się odzywać.

I wtedy do wybiegu dotarł Tadek z torbą narzędzi i dwoma zestresowanymi ochroniarzami. Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko, gdy znów napotkał ciężkie spojrzenie syna.

\- Idź się wysusz – polecił, wskazując cieknącą z jego ubrania i włosów brudną wodę – W aucie powinno być coś na zmianę, w sanitariatach szlauch i tak dalej...

Tomek spojrzał niepewnie na Smugę. Andrzej pokiwał głową i bez słowa więcej ruszył do skarpy. Zsunął się z niej powoli, tłumiąc zdegustowany syk, gdy wylądował w zimnej wodzie.

Dobrnął do brzegu i pochylił się nad nieruchomą panterą.

\- Trzeba ją stąd zabrać, jeśli mają zespawać tę kratę... - mruknął po chwili ciszy.

Szare oczy uniosły się na niego, Smuga skinął głową.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się cicho – Nie przypuszczałem... nie powinienem był dzwonić po was.

\- Nie powinieneś był złazić na wybieg, trzeba było wezwać ochronę zoo – poprawił go łagodnie Wilmowski – Ale ty zawsze wszystko musisz robić sam.

\- Nie, po prostu oni zabiliby ją od razu – w chłodnym spojrzeniu był jakiś dystans, jakby podróżnik od razu wiedział, że przyjaciel i tak tego nie zrozumie.

Nie mówił już nic, zabrał się za transport pantery na drugi brzeg. Wilmowski z lekkim żalem wyłapał od niego sztywne i wycofane reakcje na słowa.

Przez wiele, wiele lat nigdy nie udało mu się urazić Smugi na tyle, by ten się do niego zdystansował. Tamtego dnia najwyraźniej tego dokonał, po wcześniejszym nie odbieraniu telefonu i niedzieleniu pomocy. Wspaniale. Po prostu pierwszorzędna robota.

Nowicki ocenił ich nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem, podszedł powoli do zdrowo poruszonej wciąż kobiety i spytał cicho:

\- Powie mi pani, co tu się do cholery wydarzyło?

\- Ja... jasne, a pan to?

\- Bosman Nowicki, niańka tych wszystkich trzech – wyjaśnił szybko, okrężnym ruchem wskazując Smugę i Wilmowskiego na dole, ale też dreptającego powoli ścieżką Tomka.

Uśmiechnęła się odruchowo.

\- Teressa Olinder – przedstawiła się – Miałam spisywać badania, ale nie wiem, jak zatytułować to, co właśnie widziałam...

Tadek leciutko uniósł brwi, gdy poznał jej imię. Korzystając z okoliczności mógł więc rozejrzeć się w sytuacji na własną rękę.

****

\- Ktoś powinien to obejrzeć – Wilmowski wskazał minimalnym ruchem bok głowy przyjaciela, który konkretnie zsiniał i nabiegł krwią. Z łuku brwiowego też sączyła się strużka krwi, do połowy zaschnięta na twarzy i włosach. Kołnierz bluzy i bok szyi były całe we krwi, czyli zapewne skórę na głowie też miał rozciętą.

\- To nic – uciął Smuga, nie unosząc wzroku znad zamykanych właśnie naczepów materiałowej płachty, na której mieli wywindować panterę na mały wybieg.

\- Czym dostałeś, pazurami?

\- Gałęzią... to nic, naprawdę – Smuga pokręcił minimalnie głową, siłą woli tylko się nie krzywiąc, gdy przeszył go krótki skurcz bólu od obitej skroni.

\- I tak trzeba to opatrzyć – ponowił niby-prośbę, która nie przyjmowała do wiadomości odmowy, patrząc na niego ze źle ukrywaną troską.

Smuga wreszcie na niego spojrzał, z lekkim znużeniem jednak, bez tak zwyczajnego ciepłego uśmiechu, który zazwyczaj pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy geograf mu matkował.

\- Andrzeju, nie umrę od uderzenia gałęzią w głowę, serio.

\- Opatruje się nie tylko rany, od których się umiera.

Westchnięcie rezygnacji.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Wyciągniemy ją, to pójdę to umyć, zadowolony?

\- Zadowolony.

Wydobycie pantery z wybiegu chwilę im zajęło. Gdy w końcu przetransportowali ją za kraty, ułożyli i raz jeszcze zbadali, Wilmowski z niepokojem wyłapał, że Smuga ma już pół twarzy posiniałe, a opuchlizna zakryła lewe oko i cały łuk brwiowy. Tym razem nie pokręcił głową, tylko słabo mruknął:

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Tobie nigdy nic nie jest, oczywiście... - westchnął Wilmowski, odciągając go łagodnie za bark od pantery, by wyszedł z wybiegu.

\- Ma pan apteczkę? – niespodziewanie Teressa spojrzała na nich z obawą, też oceniając jego twarz.

\- Zmowa... - wymamrotał podróżnik ciężko.

Odsunął się, wyjmując ramię z rąk Andrzeja. Lekko chwiejnie ruszył ku ścieżce.

\- Janie, proszę...

\- Nic mi nie jest!

\- Pójdę za nim – Teressa pokręciła ciężko głową, mimochodem opierając dłoń o ramię Wilmowskiego – Niech pan dopilnuje zamknięcia pantery, ja zmuszę go do opatrzenia tego.

\- Dziękuję – Andrzej nie czuł już gniewu, bardziej ulgę, gdy oddalający się powoli przyjaciel nie uciekł od Teressy i wydawał się w końcu ulec jej namowom.

Choćby Teressa cholera wie jak go wnerwiała, teraz okazała się pomocna. Smuga chyba nie miał siły jej przegadywać, słowotok kobiety uciszył go skutecznie i podróżnik dla świętego spokoju pozwolił sobie pomóc.

Uderzenie gałęzią nierównomiernie rozcięło mu bok głowy i skroń, obfite krwawienie jeszcze nie ustało, ciemne włosy posklejało błoto i zaschnięta krew. Posłusznie usiadł przy zlewie, opierając drugi bok głowy o ścianę.

Teressa uważnie obejrzała ranę, obmywając ją starannie.

\- Nie złość się... ale chyba trzeba będzie to zszyć – odezwała się cicho, gdy oceniła ją w całości.

Smuga westchnął lekko.

\- Mam taki jakby kantorek na tyłach budynku z terrariami. Tam jest apteczka. Nici też tam mam.

\- Ale...

\- Umiesz szyć – zauważył spokojnie, bez większych emocji.

Umyła dokładnie ręce z jego krwi i delikatnie oparła rękę o jego ramię. Po chwili wahania na szybko zrobiła kompres ze zmoczonego w zimnej wodzie ręcznika. Stłumił syk, gdy przyłożyła mu go do twarzy.

\- Nigdzie mi nie idź.

\- Spoko – rzucił, gdy już wyszła z sanitariatu.

Oparł się o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Zimno powoli koiło ból obitej głowy. Już nawet przestawało mu wirować przed oczami.

Wróciła szybko, lekko zdyszana. Zapewne więc biegła do sanitariatów. Słabo się uśmiechnął.

Zagryzł policzek, gdy odkażała ranę i zabrała się za szycie.

\- Więc... - zagaiła Teressa, nie odrywając się od roboty – Ty i pan profesor... długo jesteście razem?

\- Andrzej i ja? – Smuga zaśmiał się słabo – Nieee, my w żadnym wypadku nie jesteśmy parą...

\- Nie? On bardzo martwi się o ciebie.

\- Jest nadopiekuńczy z natury.

\- A ty zasłoniłeś sobą jego dziecko... bo to nie jest twój syn, prawda?

\- Prawda. Tomek to syn Andrzeja – odparł cicho Smuga.

\- I jesteś pewien, że nie jesteście razem?

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Chyba bym tego nie przegapił, Tess.

\- No dobrze – Teressa zerknęła na jego oczy, wzruszyła ramionami – Ale naprawdę... wyglądacie jakbyście byli razem.

\- Nie jesteśmy. Andrzej jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Mhm. Długo? – spytała po chwili ciszy.

Syknął cicho, gdy przebijała znów skórę igłą.

\- Niemal czternaście lat się znamy... - wyjaśnił przez zęby.

\- Mhm. A co z mamą Tomka?

\- Umarła, gdy był mały.

\- Rozumiem... - Teressa odsunęła się lekko – Więc kim ten chłopiec jest dla ciebie?

\- Czy ja wiem...? Synem mojego przyjaciela.

\- Za którego oddałbyś życie?

\- M...mhm – mruknął cicho, z jakimś zmieszaniem.

Teressa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- I to jest to „nieangażowanie się", tak? – spytała z lekkim, przekornym uśmiechem.

\- Tess...

\- Naprawdę bardzo się zmieniłeś – zawyrokowała, wycierając okolice rany gazą i ścierając resztki wody z jego włosów – Ale powiedz mi... skoro pan profesor nie... czy jest ktoś inny?

\- Hm? – uniósł lekko brwi – Pytasz mnie o życie prywatne?

\- Tak, panie Smuga, pytam o życie prywatne – uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy.

Westchnął lekko, pokręcił minimalnie głową, za co został ofuknięty. Malutki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma nikogo, w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Mhm... - uznała powoli kończąc opatrunek. Zupełnie jakby coś jej to dało do myślenia. Delikatnie odrzuciła na bok jego mokre włosy, lekko je mierzwiąc. Śledził wzrokiem jej oczy, jakby próbował się zorientować o co jej chodzi.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że też się lekko uśmiecha.

\- I co, umrę, pani Olinder? – spytał łagodnym szeptem, unosząc kąt ust w uśmiechu.

Wyrwał ją z jakichś rozmyślań, bo drgnęła lekko. Pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

\- Was to by trzeba było jakimś czołgiem rozjechać, panie Smuga, a nie tylko patykiem przez łeb zdzielić.

Zaśmiał się lekko, wstając powoli, asekurując się ręką o ścianę. Nadal lekko szumiało mu w głowie i z trudem utrzymał równowagę.

Powolutku ruszył ku wyjściu. Zachwiał się na progu, w ostaniej chwili przytrzymał framugi, choć w sumie nie musiał. Silne ręce złapały go od razu, ledwie tylko drgnął niepewnie w pół kroku.

\- Zlot moich niby-matek, Boże ratuj – Smuga z wysiłkiem uśmiechnął się do Andrzeja.

\- Co z raną? – Wilmowski zignorował przytyk, z niepokojem spojrzał na Teressę, odnotowując jednak, że chyba przyjaciel nie był już na niego taki zły.

\- Niespodzianka, nic mi nie jest, zupełnie jak mówiłem – westchnął Smuga, a potem dodał ciszej – Puścisz mnie?

Wilmowski z lekką paniką zdał sobie sprawę, że wręcz opiekuńczo trzyma go wciąż pod ramię i za bark, jakby był gotów go utrzymać na rękach. Odsunął się niezręcznie.

\- Przepraszam was, ale skoro nie umarłem, muszę złożyć raport panu Hakenbeckowi, że musi wywalić na zbity pysk tego, kto dał takie karty w wybieg – Smuga pożegnał ich uniesieniem dłoni i powoli ruszył na przełaj trawnikiem do budynku z biurem dyrektora.

Oddalił się mimo wszystko dość sprawnie. Wciąż jednak czuł na swoich ramionach ciepło drugich dłoni. Wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach „jesteś pewien, że nie jesteście parą?".

W dalszym ciągu był lekko otępiały po uderzeniu, cała głowa, twarz, szczęka i przede wszystkim oko bolały go jak cholera przy najmniejszym nawet ruchu. Nie bardzo umiałby opisać, jak dotarł do biura Hakenbecka. Dyrektor już o wszystkim na szczęście wiedział. Z przerażeniem zobaczył bladego niczym owijające mu głowę bandaże, lekko chwiejącego się na nogach Smugę w swoich progach.

\- Człowieku, czemu ty nie jesteś w szpitalu?!

Smuga nie miał siły. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, gardło zaciskało się w skurczach, a piekielny ból rozsadzał głowę.

\- Przestańcie wszyscy krzyczeć... - mruknął słabo, po polsku, zupełnie nie umiejąc patrzeć w stronę jaskrawo świecącej lampki na biurku dyrektora.

\- Co? – Hakenbeck wyszedł zza blatu, podszedł do niego i z troską ocenił opatrunek i opuchniętą twarz – Zadzwonię po karetkę.

\- Mi nic... nic nie jest – tym razem wysilił się na angielski.

Hakenbeck zawarł z irytacją szczęki.

\- Dyrektorze – łagodny ton rozległ się tuż obok, od tej obolałej strony świata – Wezmę go do domu, dobrze?

\- Mhm... nie karetka, nic mi nie jest... - zgodził się słabo Smuga, ledwo zmuszając gardło do posłuszeństwa. Adrenalina zeszła z niego do reszty, czuł się coraz gorzej z każdą chwilą.

\- Weźcie go, tak – zgodził się od razu dyrektor, z niepokojem wciąż patrząc na rannego – A ci, którzy tak wbudowali kraty, odpowiedzą za to, bez obaw. Żeby właz się wygiął i wbił w drzewo, no na litość boską!

\- To mogło się udać – Smuga powoli uniósł dłoń – Gdyby matka nie zeszła...

\- Panie Smuga, przecież nikt do pana pretensji nie ma, dobrze pan postąpił, dzięki Bogu nic panu nie jest... i nikomu też nie, niech pan idzie odpocząć do domu, jasne?

Wilmowski łagodnie złapał go za bark i odwrócił do wyjścia. Nie puścił jego ramienia, gdy wyszli. Ocenił nabiegły krwią łuk brwiowy, całkiem zakryte opuchlizną oko i opatrunek na ranie.

\- Jest ci słabo?

\- Nie...

\- Ale masz zaburzenia równowagi.

\- Nic mi...

\- Tak, Janie, zrozumiałem, nic ci nie jest. Nie jedziemy do szpitala, tylko do domu... po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz... - przekonywał go łagodnym tonem, niemal tak samo kojącym jak ten, którym Smuga mówił do pantery.

Spojrzał na niego w otępiały sposób, przewrócił prawym okiem i orzekł powoli wymawiając słowa:

\- Bywało... lepiej, wiesz?

\- Dasz radę iść?

\- Tak, jest okay.

\- Jasne... okay – jęknął pod nosem Wilmowski, dla bezpieczeństwa podpierając go za plecy ramieniem. Powoli zaprowadził go do auta, po drodze zgarniając już bardziej czystego Tomka.

Chłopak ocenił Smugę przestraszonym wzrokiem. No tak, przecież, gdy on się oddalał, nic nie wskazywało, by obrażenia podróżnika były poważne. Ale Smuga był wtedy jeszcze zbyt wstrząśnięty i przejęty wizją walki z panterą gołymi rękami, a potem zbyt zły na siebie samego i Andrzeja, by czuć jak boli go rozbita głowa.

\- Nic mu nie będzie? – spytał cicho, z lękiem widząc jak bardzo opuchniętą ma twarz i jak ojciec ostrożnie trzyma go za ramiona.

\- Upiera się, że nie – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, wyraźnie zmartwiony całą sprawą.

Może gdyby odebrał ten przeklęty telefon i przybył na miejsce zamiast Tomka od razu, to nie doszłoby do żadnej niebezpiecznej sytuacji?

Smuga nic nie mówił, siedział lekko skulony, z trudem utrzymując obolałą głowę w pionie. Wilmowski zerkał na niego co chwilę, kontrolując wciąż posiniałą twarz spojrzeniem.

\- Nie umieram, Andrzeju, patrz na drogę... - odezwał się wreszcie podróżnik – To chwilowe otępienie po silnym uderzeniu w głowę... całkiem normalne... za godzinę... będzie wszystko w porządku.

\- Jasne – Wilmowski pokiwał głową – Jak ze wzrokiem?

\- Dobrze... tylko trochę jak przy... migrenie...

\- Razi cię światło – dokończył zdenerwowany.

\- Nie umieram! – powtórzył Smuga z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem – Przestań to przeżywać. Zapomniałeś też o bosmanie.

\- O jasna cho...

\- Bosman został, chciał pogadać z panem Hakenbeckiem – wyjaśnił szybko Tomek – Mówił, żeby na niego nie czekać.

\- No to masz szczęście – uznał z marnym uśmiechem Smuga.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo. Wciąż jednak nie wydawał się ani odrobinę uspokojony.

\- Poczekaj! – rzucił, gdy Smuga odpiął pasy przed domem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – syknął podróżnik, nieco przytomniej już.

\- Janie...

\- Dość – uciął, wychodząc powoli z samochodu.

Tomek zerknął na ojca, a potem bez słowa ulotnił się do domu. Wilmowski bez trudu dogonił wolno idącego podjazdem Smugę. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Widział napięcie i zimnym upór, wyczuwał wciąż to przeklęte zdystansowanie.

Słyszał słaby protest Smugi w biurze dyrektora. „Przestańcie wszyscy krzyczeć..." Wszyscy. No tak, Andrzej też... pierwszą rzeczą jaką otrzymał po tym, jak niemal dał się rozerwać panterze w obronie Tomka, było zebranie opierdzielu od Wilmowskiego, że go niepotrzebnie naraził.

Andrzej ze złością na samego siebie zdał sobie sprawę, że w sumie równie dobrze mógłby mu dać w łeb.

\- Janie...

\- Mhm?

\- Przepraszam.

\- Za co niby? – wzrok zwrócił się na niego powoli.

\- Za... nieodbieranie telefonu.

Podróżnik zaśmiał się słabo, bezgłośnie wręcz.

\- Przecież pracowałeś, więc nie miałeś jak odebrać telefonu, to oczywiste. Nie wygłupiaj się.

\- Ja... - Andrzej zatrzymał się, powoli dokończył – Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyknąłem.

\- Miałeś dobry powód, bałeś się o syna – uciął Smuga od razu, wzruszając ramionami – I tak byłeś łagodny, ja na twoim miejscu zapewne bym sobie dał po mordzie.

\- Nie naraziłeś Tomka, zasłoniłeś go sobą.

\- Z mojej winy się tam znalazł.

\- Nieprawda...

Smuga spojrzał na niego z suchym wyczekiwaniem.

\- O co ci chodzi? Miałeś rację przecież, przepraszam, ale nie mam siły tego drążyć... wiem, że bałeś się o Tomka, przepraszam, że po was zadzwoniłem, gdybym wiedział, co się stanie, nie wezwałbym żadnego z was. Źle postąpiłem, masz prawo się wściekać, krzyczeć, czy mi przywalić. Zasłużyłem.

\- Co? – wykrztusił wstrząśnięty jego słowami Andrzej – Nie... właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, że...

\- Nie mam siły, naprawdę... daj mi godzinę, wtedy mnie opierdolisz porządnie – zakończył rozmowę martwym tonem Smuga i ruszył w kierunku domu, lekko kuląc ramiona.

Wilmowski opuścił głowę, mocno zaciskając szczęki. Nic nie powiedział. Powoli ruszył za nim, gdy już Smuga zniknął za drzwiami. Dawno nie czuł się tak parszywie...

Przesiedział w kuchni w ciszy pół godziny, nim Tomek zajrzał do niego, zaniepokojony całkowitym brakiem odgłosów pisania na komputerze czy choćby kroków.

\- Wszystko okay, tato?

Wilmowski zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Jasne...

\- Nie wygląda.

Andrzej westchnął bezgłośnie i nie odpowiedział. Tomek wyszedł z pokoju, by usiąść obok niego.

\- Nie udało się wam dogadać? – spytał ostrożnie po chwili.

\- Można to tak ująć... muszę z nim porozmawiać...

\- Mhm – uznał powoli Tomek, kiwając głową – To nie martw się tym, tylko idź z nim zwyczajnie pogadać, albo nie wiem... zajmij się czymś.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego z lekko smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Po kim ty jesteś taki wygadany, hm?

\- Po panu Smudze. Po tobie jestem mądry, po nim uparty, po tobie umiem się kłócić... - rozłożył lekko ręce – Taki misz-masz. Mieszanka czasami wybuchowa.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się nieco pewniej na te słowa. Wstał od stołu i mruknął:

\- Zobaczę, czy śpi.

\- A ja obejrzę sobie coś i zjem te nielegalne zapasy chipsów od bosmana – orzekł Tomek, znikając za drzwiami do siebie.

Andrzej niby to z naganą pogroził mu palcem, ale nawet nie krył uśmiechu. Poszedł do pokoju Smugi, na piętrze.

Drzwi były uchylone, okno też. Rześkie powietrze wczesnoletniej nocy przewiewało cały pokój. Smuga siedział na podłodze, oparty o framugę plecami. Nie świecił żadnego światła, do głowy miał przywiązany zimny kompres. Nawet w półmroku Andrzej widział wyraźnie unosząca się powoli w głębokich oddechach pierś i przymknięte oczy.

Zawahał się, bo przyjaciel wyglądał na dość zmęczonego.

\- No nie czaj się... - lekko rozbawiony szept przerwał mu owe wahanie – W tę albo we w tę.

Przeszedł więc przez pokój i usiadł na materacu, kolejny raz skupiając spojrzenie na jego twarzy. Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest, serio.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał najłagodniej jak umiał Wilmowski.

Ciężkie, bezgłośnie westchnięcie uniosło mu ramiona.

\- Beznadziejnie, tak szczerze.

\- Promieniuje ci na oczy, czy...

\- Nie, nie, z raną wszystko w porządku... ja po prostu... - urwał i odwrócił wzrok na okno, bardzo powoli dokończył – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo... kurwa, gdybym tylko wiedział...

\- Janie...

\- Nigdy nie naraziłbym na takie coś Tomka świadomie. Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłem być tak głupi, by zadzwonić do niego, gdy nie odebrałeś... nie wiem... naprawdę, może myślałem, że po prostu nie przyjdzie i...

\- Janie, uratowałeś go i tak.

\- Ale mogło mu się coś stać...

\- Ale go uratowałeś. I wiem, że uratowałbyś go w każdej chwili, z każdego zagrożenia... - Wilmowski ostrożnie oparł mu dłoń na barku – Wiem, że z tobą jest, zawsze był i zawsze będzie bezpieczny... naprawdę.

Niemożliwie rozbite spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. Smuga słabo się uśmiechnął.

\- Zdążyłby uciec – uznał szeptem – Zatrzymałbym panterę dość długo, by uciekł za mur...

\- Janie...

\- Miałem nóż przy sobie, może nawet zdołałbym ją poranić... Tomek miał w kurtce moją broń, on umie strzelać... myślę, że zdołałby ją zabić zza krat, gdyby już do niego pobiegła. Zatrzymałbym ją...

\- Janie, proszę, przestań się tłumaczyć. Nic się nie stało na szczęście. Wiem, że ocaliłbyś Tomka za wszelką cenę, ale na całe szczęście... nie musiałeś... - machinalnie przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu, uśmiechnął się smutno – O ciebie też się bardzo bałem, wiesz? Byłem cholernie przerażony, gdy wypadłem zza zakrętu i zobaczyłem, jak stoisz bezbronny przed panterą i krzyczysz do Tomka, by uciekał...

\- Zdążyłby uciec – powtórzył wciąż zapętlony w tej jednej myśli, zżarty poczuciem winy podróżnik.

Wilmowski z żalem pokiwał głową.

\- Wiem.

Smuga powoli oparł głowę o framugę, przymykając oczy. Oddychał powoli, równomiernie, by ból głowy nie przyduszał go, jak wcześniej.

Wilmowski wciąż delikatnie trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem... - powtórzył szeptem, gdy cisza się przeciągnęła.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Powoli uniósł wzrok na jego twarz. Smuga miał zupełnie rozluźnioną spokojem minę, jakby sen nareszcie spowił jego głowę. Wilmowski wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nie miałem prawa do tego, Janku, nie zrobiłeś nic źle. Jeśli nadal uważasz, że miałem rację, to się mylisz... byłem przejęty, przerażony, że... że mógłbym was stracić... - urwał, jakby coś ścisnęło mu gardło, niemal bezgłośnie dokończył – Tak bardzo się tego bałem od zawsze...

Zakrył usta i brodę drugą ręką, długą chwilę przesiedział w ciszy, tylko powoli nabierając oddech w płuca.

\- Nie winię cię za nic i jest mi źle z myślą, że zamiast być dla ciebie wsparciem, owrzeszczałem cię wtedy... bardzo źle... wiem, że ty byś tak nie zrobił... przepraszam... naprawdę.

Nadal w pokoju trwała tylko cisza. Mógł tylko sam wyrzucać sobie chwilę głupoty i delikatnie zaciskać palce na jego barku.

Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Byłem też... zazdrosny o Teressę. Wiem, że to brzmi źle... nie mam prawa przecież złościć się o to, z kim się przyjaźnisz, albo... albo spotykasz, ale... ale naprawdę źle mi z myślą, że mógłbyś... ją pokochać. Nie wiem czemu, nie umiem zabić w sobie tego uczucia. Przepraszam cię też za to. Za mój egoizm i to... że od dawna myślałem... ż-że... że będziesz już zawsze tylko przy... mnie... i przy Tomku, przy nas – kolejny raz z wysiłkiem nabrał powietrza w płuca – Nie chcę cię ranić, Janku, nie chcę być obowiązkiem... chciałbym... jj-ja... ja chciałbym chyba po prostu, żeby to wszystko było prostsze i... cholera jasna, ja nawet nie wiem, co ja właściwie czuję! Z jednej strony boję się, że któregoś dnia znikniesz z mojego życia... ale chcę żebyś... żebyś miał dom... miał rodzinę... chciałbym, byś był... szczęśliwy... naprawdę, bardzo bym tego chciał.

Przetarł twarz palcami, znów nabrał powietrza w płuca jakby musiał przepłynąć pod wodą szmat odległości.

\- Janie... - zerknął raz jeszcze na jego twarz, nim najcichszym z szeptów dokończył – Przepraszam... ale boję się... boję się, że cię... cię... kocham.

Przygarbił się lekko, dobity własnymi słowami. Długą chwilę siedział w ciszy, nim zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by wydusić:

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę.

Posiedział z nim jeszcze chwilę, potem wstał i delikatnie podniósł go za barki i plecy. Ostrożnie położył go na łóżku i przykrył kocem. Poprawił kompres na głowie.

Nie zamknął okna, zaczepił tylko okiennice, by się czasem nie tłukła o framugę. A potem usiadł na łóżku obok niego, po prostu gapiąc się na jego opuchniętą twarz i rozsypane w nieładzie włosy.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy sam zasnął.

****

Obudził się gwałtownie, sam jednak nie umiałby orzec, dlaczego. Po prostu nagle otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany widząc wyraźnie wszystkie detale pomieszczenia. Było już jasno. Rozejrzał się, z jakimś niepokojem orientując w sytuacji.

Leżał na boku, skulony lekko. I trzymał ostrożnie chłodne palce w swojej dłoni. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy tylko to do niego dotarło. Spali sobie koło siebie, a on trzymał go za rękę... Smuga na całe szczęście jeszcze spał, więc zapewne nie wiedział o tym i może nigdy się nie dowie.

Spróbował szybko zabrać dłoń. Ale palce były zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku, trzymając go delikatnie choć stanowczo. Wilmowski powoli oswobodził rękę, walcząc z odruchowym zmieszaniem. Ostrożnie podniósł się z łóżka, pilnując się, by nie hałasować. Zamknął okno. Chłód poranka wgryzał się do pokoju, na zewnątrz było już całkowicie widno.

Pochylił się od razu nad śpiącym, oceniając jego twarz już chyba po raz milionowy od wczoraj.

Smuga spał jednak całkiem spokojnie, wydawał się zupełnie rozluźniony nawet. Drgnął lekko, gdy Wilmowski ostrożnie zakrył go bardziej kocem. Nie miał gorączki, opuchlizna lekko zeszła z oka. Tylko wciąż cały bok był siny i zapewne bolał jak diabli. No i Smuga spał, choć był już ranek, więc na pewno był wciąż mocno zmęczony.

\- Andrzeju, ja naprawdę nie wybieram się na tamten świat... - mruknął lekko niemrawo, gdy dłoń geografa oparła się o jego czoło, kontrolując temperaturę.

Wilmowski podskoczył, gdy cichy głos rozdarł ciszę. Kąciki ust uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu, Smuga uchylił powiek, by choć prawym okiem na niego zerknąć.

\- Przepraszam, przestraszyłem cię?

\- Trochę – Wilmowski opanował zmieszanie, nie zabrał od razu ręki, wsunął ją na bok jego szyi i przycisnął, by zmierzyć mu tętno. Przecież powinien tak zrobić, prawda? Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że chciał zbadać jego stan!

Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie.

\- Jesteś koszmarnie nadopiekuńczy, wiesz?

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda...

\- Jak się czujesz? – Andrzej ostrożnie odsunął rękę, gdy z ulgą wyczuł mocny i równomierny puls. Nic więc nie wskazywało jak na razie na to, by mogło wdać się zakażenie.

\- W porządku... - Smuga powoli potoczył wzrokiem po pokoju, lekko uniósł brew – Już rano?

\- Na to wygląda. Też się zdziwiłem...

\- Zostałeś ze mną? – lekko zaskoczony, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nawet zmieszany podróżnik spojrzał wprost na niego.

\- Przysnęło mi się – usprawiedliwił się Wilmowski, unosząc dłonie – Też miałem niezły reset mózgu, jak się obudziłem.

Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć – uznał cicho, teraz to on oceniwszy twarz przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Odpocząłem – Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko – Idę się ogarnąć i zrobię jakieś śniadanie...

\- Mnie nie wliczaj – rzucił za nim Smuga.

\- Nie słyszałem! – Wilmowski zatrzymał się w progu, by posłać mu nagannie stanowcze spojrzenie.

Otrzymał zwrotny, słaby ale szczery uśmiech.

Sam też się do siebie uśmiechnął, schodząc powoli po schodach. Z niemałym zdziwieniem zobaczył przy kuchennym stole, żywo choć cicho rozprawiających o czym Tadka i Tomka.

Syn pierwszy go zauważył, uniósł dłoń i uśmiechnął się lekko. Bosman Nowicki także się wyszczerzył, choć dużo bardziej konspiracyjnie.

\- No witamy, już prawie poszliśmy sprawdzać, czy żyjecie.

\- Film mi się urwał... - Wilmowski rozłożył ręce – Kiedy wróciłeś, Tadku?

\- W nocy, na moje szczęście któryś z was jeszcze nie spał - machnął ręką na Tomka – Co ze Smugą?

\- Smudze nic nie jest, dajcie Smudze spokój – mruknął ze szczytu schodów zmęczony ich martwieniem się głos.

Tadek przechylił się, by go zobaczyć.

\- Siema, brachu, dobrze cię widzieć, choć z facjaty kojarzysz mi się chwilowo bardziej z Frankensteinem!

\- W lustrze się jeszcze nie widziałem, ale wielkie dzięki, Tadku – parsknął Smuga na te słowa.

\- Do usług!

Tomek wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, widząc spokojne spojrzenie ojca i słysząc całkiem naturalny głos Smugi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że się pogodzili.

\- Faktycznie, Frankenstein! – zabrzmiał rozbawiony głos z góry po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Tomek zaśmiał się lekko, gdy Wilmowski wymownie wzniósł oczy do nieba, a Tadek pokiwał radośnie głową.

Chyba wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy...

Jednak jego radość z tego okazała się być nieco przedwczesna. Co prawda zażegnano kryzys i nikt przed nikim nie uciekał, ale cała sprawa dopiero zaczynała się sztandarowo, bezczelnie i całościowo chrzanić.

Na scenę wróciła Teressa Olinder.

I to już tego samego dnia, ledwie tylko ogarnięto coś na kształt śniadania. Zadzwoniła. Wilmowski z lekkim niepokojem słuchał, jak luźny ton przyjaciela ustępuje miejsca nerwowemu.

\- Jak to, nie możecie jej wybudzić? Nie mają tam lekarzy weterynarii, czy co...? No dobrze... dobrze. No normalne, że będzie panikowało, matka jest w śpiączce. Jak to nie chcą, żeby ludzie widzieli? To co niby powiedzieli o strzale, który na pewno pół zoo słyszało? Mhm. Boże. No... dobrze... już idę.

Chowając telefon do kurtki, zerknął na Wilmowskiego. Napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie, więc szybko wyjaśnił:

\- Są jakieś problemy z budzeniem pantery. Małe im panikuje, użarło ochroniarza i zwiało im na drzewo. Lekarz jest, ale nie ma doświadczenia z drapieżnikami, bo wzięli sobie jakiegoś z lecznicy... nie chcą, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o tej „wpadce z wybiegiem". Część osób słyszała wczoraj, jak strzeliłeś, ale ogłosili, że to były jakieś ćwiczenia ochrony czy coś... banda imbecyli – mówiąc wciąż, szybko zakładał kurtkę. Po chwili wahania dopiął pas z bronią i wziął z szuflady naboje z środkiem usypiającym. Od tamtej pory noszenie także tej broni do zoo miało się stać jego rutyną.

\- Pojechać z tobą? – Wilmowski zawahał się wyraźnie.

\- Mogę też? – od razu ożywił się Tomek.

\- Nie będziemy pewnie robić nic ciekawego... - Smuga zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi – No i pewnie wrócę późno. Może lepiej zostańcie, pomęczcie trochę bosmana.

\- Słyszałem!! – odkrzyknął mu z kuchni Nowicki.

Andrzej napotkał lekko niepewne spojrzenie przyjaciela, nim jednak zdążył choćby się domyślić, skąd nagła niechęć do ich towarzystwa, Smuga dodał:

\- Cholera wie, co trzeba będzie robić z tym wybiegiem i pantera. Zostańcie – skinął im głową i wyszedł z domu.

\- Boi się o nas teraz, prawda? – Tomek westchnął ponuro – Będzie świrował, żeby to się nie powtórzyło, więc będzie wszystko robił sam...

Wilmowski po chwili namysłu skinął głową.

\- Spoko, nic mu nie będzie! – zawyrokował Tadek, wchodząc do holu – No i po za tym, nie będzie sam, Teressa też tam jest, skoro po niego dzwoniła.

Tak, rzeczywiście... jak wspaniale, że Teressa tam jest.  
Wilmowski już wcale się nie martwił, nic a nic!

****

\- Jeśli ty też zapytasz mnie, jak się czuję, wracam do domu, słowo daję! – rzucił na powitanie Smuga, widząc Teressę przy płocie oddzielającym remontowaną część od otwartej dla zwiedzających zoo.

Teressa zaśmiała się na te słowa, uniosła dłonie w polubownym geście.

\- Nic takiego nie mówię! Widzę, że czujesz się dobrze. Choć nie powiem, było mi głupio wzywać cię tak z rana... gdybyś nie odebrał, nie dobijałabym się dłużej.

\- Spoko, wstałem rano, jest okay.

\- Jak głowa, bardzo boli?

\- Naćpałem się leków, więc na razie jest git – Smuga machnął palcami koło swojej skroni.

\- Zmieniłeś rano opatrunek, mam nadzieję?

\- Tak, pani doktor, zmieniłem – westchnął ciężko.

\- Jak moje szwy?

\- Piękna robota, wszystko się trzyma. Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ruszyła przodem na wybiegi, upewniając się jednak spojrzeniem, czy poszedł za nią. Szedł obok, lekko zamyślonym wzrokiem sunąc po otoczeniu wybiegów.

\- Ty i pan profesor – zaczęła znów Teressa i szare oczy zwróciły się na nią momentalnie – Pogodziliście się?

\- A byliśmy pokłóceni...? – zdziwił się Smuga.

\- Cóż... ja... tak mi się zdawało, zważywszy wczorajszą sytuację i...

\- A, no tak. To znaczy... Andrzej miał rację, mi po prostu zajęło chwilę zrozumienie tego...

\- Ale – Teressa uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona takim wyjaśnieniem.

\- Powierza mi dziecko pod opiekę, a ja je narażam – Smuga urwał na chwilę, nim dokończył – Więc naturalnie miał wczoraj słuszność. To była moja wina.

\- Nie wydaje mi się...

Wzruszył lekko ramionami, ale nic nie powiedział więcej na ten temat. Machnął ręką w stronę wybiegów.

\- Więc... co się tam dzieje?

Nie chciał z nią o tym rozmawiać, widziała wyraźnie, że unika tematu jego relacji z geografem. Szczerze mówiąc nie dziwiło jej to ani trochę. Wczorajsze chwile nader jasno nakreśliły jej panującą sytuację. Teressa Olinder nie była głupia, bywała nawet nazywaną nad wyraz inteligentną i domyślną kobietą. Umiała wyłapać zgrzyt... a wczoraj, gdy udzieliła pierwszej pomocy Smudze, wyczuła doskonale jak mocne jest napięcie między nimi.

Wilmowski zrobił na niej neutralne wrażenie. Spisała go na straty od razu. Ten człowiek się panicznie bał odtrącenia, więc była święcie przekonana, że nigdy ale to nigdy nie wyjdzie sam z siebie z jakąkolwiek propozycją do Smugi. Z kolei Smuga... o, tutaj sprawa się komplikowała. Teressa była świadoma, jak jej dawny przyjaciel postrzega kwestię związków i relacji międzyludzkich.

Ale...

Właśnie, tutaj zawsze było jakieś „ale". Smuga stronił od przywiązania po prostu od zawsze, ale troszczył się o nie swoje dziecko, jakby było jego własnym. Wilmowski nie próbował nawet dawać mu sygnałów, że chciałby, żeby ich relacja ewoluowała na wyższy poziom, ale gdy tylko się spotkali na korytarzu, Teressa wyczuła od niego silną niechęć. Zaborczy lęk o swój udział w życiu podróżnika. Gdyby nie cywilizacyjny postęp i hamowanie odruchów, gdyby cofnęli się do dawnych epok, zapewne zostałaby odgoniona jednoznacznym sygnałem „moje, nie rusz".

Tak, ewidentnie mieli tutaj ogromny problem z tym, kto był czyj, a kto nawet nie wiedział, że czyjś jest.

Gdyby Andrzej Wilmowski zapomniał o cywilizacyjnych kajdanach, albo nawet w zgodzie z nimi zwyczajnie zawalczył o swoje, Teressa ustąpiłaby od razu. Ale pan profesor nie zrobił absolutnie nic w tę stronę. Owszem, bał się o Smugę, okazywał to i nie miał problemu z wartościowaniem ich relacji. Ale nawet nie próbował zacząć z nią walczyć... odpuścił. I to był jego błąd, bo Teressa nie zamierzała czekać, aż i czy w ogóle Wilmowski podejmie taką próbę. Miała swoje racje i skoro nikt nie stawał jej na drodze, czemu miałaby na coś czekać?

Zaczęła od razu, ledwie tylko uporali się z tematem opieki nad panterą. Smuga siedział pod skałą na wybiegu, powoli jadąc palcami po karku powoli wybudzającego się zwierzęcia, które dla bezpieczeństwa wciąż trzymano w płachcie. Małe łaziło po ich kolanach, po śpiącej matce, po kamieniach... nawet dało się pogłaskać i coraz ufniej podchodziło do Teressy, która przysiadła obok na drewnianej konstrukcji i chwilowo służyła za gryzak dla małej patery. Zerknęła niby to przy okazji na Smugę.

\- Będziesz brał jakiś urlop zdrowotny, czy czujesz się już dobrze?

\- Chyba nie będę... - uznał powoli, z namysłem – Nienawidzę siedzieć w domu.

\- Nie będą na tobie wymuszać chorobowego? – rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na niego znad puszystej kulki gorliwie mlaskającej nad jej rękawicą.

Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pewnie będą, ale przekonam ich, że więcej sobie krzywdy porobię siedząc sam w domu niż łażąc po zoo.

\- Możesz ich zapewnić, że będę miała na ciebie oko – rzuciła zadowolonym tonem – Może to ich przekona?

\- Może... nie no, myślę, że nie będzie większych problemów, to tylko lekka rana i właściwie już nie boli.

\- Bo jesteś naszprycowany lekami.

Posłał jej grobowe spojrzenie i prychnął lekko, ku jej rozbawieniu. Teatralnie urażony, zwrócił wzrok na panterę.

Teressa chwilę milczała, nim spojrzała na niego pytająco:

\- Masz dyżur w poniedziałek?

\- Mhm, wezmę teraz cały tydzień pewnie, żeby pilnować tych tutaj – machnął dłonią na pantery – Nikt mi się nie będzie wtrącał w ich oswajanie.

Znów ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Uparty i samowystarczalny, dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała.

\- Do której masz w zoo dyżur?

\- Do piątej w poniedziałki.

\- O, super się składa, jakoś też tak planuję kończyć... masz potem coś do roboty, czy tylko stwarzasz niebezpieczne sytuacje w domu, rodem z „Kevina samego w domu"?

Zawahał się lekko na te słowa, spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Skąd takie pytanie?

\- Myślałam, że moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść... pogadać, w końcu wiele lat się nie widzieliśmy – przechyliła się lekko, z ciepłym uśmiechem uznała – Mam ci wiele do opowiedzenia.

Odwrócił wzrok, chwilę w milczeniu głaskał sierść pantery.

\- W poniedziałek niestety nie dam rady.

\- O, okay... pracujesz gdzieś jeszcze?

\- Nie, zabieram Tomka na trening, bo Andrzej zaraz po szkole jedzie na uczelnię i siedzi tam do nocy na konsultacjach przed końcem semestru – urwał i jakby tonem usprawiedliwienia dodał jeszcze – W klubach sportowych niedawno weszło nowe prawo, że nieletni mają przychodzić z opiekunem... no i to dość daleko, za daleko by szedł sam na nogach.

\- A, rozumiem – Teressa uważnie obserwowała jego minę, gdy dodała luźnym tonem – Obowiązkami też się dzielicie zatem. Mieszkasz z nimi?

\- Mhm, od kilku lat.

Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy, Smuga pochylił się nad panterą, dodał wyjaśniająco:

\- Mi było łatwiej, im też. Ja mam bliżej do pracy i wychodzi lepiej z rachunkami, niż wynajmując coś samemu i...

\- Nie pytałam, czemu z nimi mieszkasz, spokojnie.

Odrobinę nerwowo pokiwał głową. Z namysłem rzuciła:

\- Mogłabym się zabrać z wami wobec tego... jeśli byś chciał, oczywiście... - dodała, gdy zerknął na nią z jakimś niezręcznym wycofaniem. Nie wiedział, jak odmówić, była tego doskonale świadoma. I nie zamierzała mu pomagać w tym.

\- Możemy... pogadać na spokojnie, gdy spotkamy się... w jakiś inny dzień – wysunął wreszcie propozycję niezbyt pewnym tonem.

\- W sumie racja – pokiwała głową – Kiedy nie masz dyżuru w zoo albo z Tomkiem?

Smuga chwilę coś liczył, nim uznał powoli:

\- W środę, ale dopiero po szóstej wieczór.

\- Jak na kogoś z własnego wyboru żyjącego bez większego zaangażowania w relacje międzyludzkie, masz całkiem sporo zobowiązań – rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak... - powoli znów odwrócił od niej wzrok – Chyba, że po prostu pogadamy w zoo? Nawet teraz możemy, mam podzielną uwagę... jeśli oczywiście chcesz.

Oho, ktoś się zaplątał. Kogoś przeraziła wizja tłumaczenia się swojej nie-rodzinie, że wychodzi się z nią spotkać.

Udała jednak, że tego nie wyłapała, energicznie przytaknęła.

\- No to opowiadaj – wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Opowieści opowieściami... - machnęła lekko ręką – Bardziej chcę pogadać o tobie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to interesującym tematem – uśmiechnął się krzywo, choć jego oczy były poważne i nawet lekko zdenerwowane.

\- Mnie wręcz przeciwnie – nie zamierzała ustąpić, uśmiechnęła się do niego z całym swoim czarem, którego była doskonale świadoma. Jednak równie doskonale była świadoma, że ów czar niewiele jej da w rozmowie z tym jednym konkretnym człowiekiem. Umiała wykorzystywać zdobytą wiedzę, a wiedza o nim była w tej kwestii elementem kluczowym.

Smuga westchnął lekko, wzruszył ramionami.

\- No dobra, zwięźle i na temat... co o mnie?

\- Na czym polega sekret profesora?

\- Nie rozumiem... - odparł szczerze.

\- No wiesz... jakim cudem jemu jednemu udało się oswoić i zatrzymać przy sobie kogoś, kto dwadzieścia lat uciekał przed jakąkolwiek formą przywiązania?

\- Czy możesz przestać mnie wciąż pytać o Andrzeja? – syknął z lekkim znużeniem w głosie.

\- Nie mogę, chcę wiedzieć, jak tego dokonał.

\- Nijak.

\- To znaczy, że tak sam z siebie zmieniłeś taktykę? Obudziłeś się pewnego pięknego dnia i uznałeś „chrzanić uciekanie, niech sobie tak będzie!" czy jak?

Smuga posłał jej naprawdę zdrowo zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Nie, po prostu on potrzebował pomocy, a ja mu pomogłem.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że nie bardzo wiem, po co ta rozmowa...

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawa – Teressa wzruszyła lekko ramionami – Tyle lat uciekałeś od świata i ludzi, a tutaj zjawia się ktoś, kto ci to wszystko wywraca do góry nogami. Ale nie jesteście razem... więc czemu stałeś się dla Tomka jak drugi ojciec?

\- To nie tak, Tess... po prostu po śmierci Anny, Andrzejowi dość ciężko było pogodzić pracę z samotnym wychowywaniem dziecka, a że byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi już wtedy, po prostu zaoferowałem swoją pomoc i tak już zostało. Ot, koniec historii. Tak, zostałem gdzieś na chwilę w jednym miejscu, no szok.

\- Na chwilę? Wasza relacja ma jakiś termin ważności?

Smuga niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

\- Nigdy tego nie ustaliśmy, ale tak się domyślam... Tomek niedługo będzie dorosły, więc...

\- Więc już przestaniesz im być potrzebny – dokończyła powoli, gapiąc się na niego niemalże ze zgrozą – Janek, ty się zgodziłeś na taki układ dobrowolnie?

\- Na jaki układ niby? – syknął z jakąś obawą.

\- No... no jesteś na telefon, na każde zawołanie, dopóki dziecko nie dorośnie i co... co ty z tego masz?

Zapomniała, jak chciała potoczyć tę rozmowę, z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w jego zastygłą w obojętnej pewności twarz.

\- Rodzinę mam z tego, Tess... przez chwilę mam po prostu swoje miejsce na świecie – odparł wreszcie cicho – Wiesz, to całkiem miłe uczucie, gdy wracasz do domu po pracy i wiesz, że ktoś na ciebie czeka... naprawdę miłe.

\- Mógłbyś mieć taką prawdziwą rodzinę.

\- Nie mógłbym – uciął martwym tonem.

\- Dlaczego?

Zerknął na nią z jakimś smutkiem, który jednak szybko zamaskował niemrawym, wymuszonym śmiechem.

\- Wiesz, ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kto nie chciałby mnie udusić po tygodniu albo by nie uciekł z krzykiem, widząc co wyczyniam.

\- Nigdy nie chciałeś mieć rodziny – zauważyła powoli, jakby nie słyszała tej jakże marnej wymówki.

\- „Chcieć" to złe słowo. Nie miałem i wiedziałem, że mieć jej nigdy nie będę mógł. Ale... ale jakaś część mnie zawsze bardzo jej chciała – uśmiechnął się słabo – I chyba właśnie dlatego zgodziłem się na ten, jak to ujęłaś „układ"... chciałem chociaż namiastki domu. Może to głupie... egoistyczne i po prostu... po prostu złe, ale dzięki temu komuś zdołałem pomóc, więc... więc może sam przestanę się za to kiedyś winić – opuścił powoli wzrok – To chciałaś usłyszeć?

\- Nie, ale to wiele mi wyjaśniło – Teressa na chwilę zamilkła, by podjąć ostrożnie – Profesor o tym nie wie, prawda?

\- Zależy o czym... nie wie, czemu się zgodziłem i...

\- Nie wie, że jesteś...

\- Nie wie – przerwał jej, by nie mogła tego powiedzieć na głos – I ma nie wiedzieć – zastrzegł od razu – Nie trzeba mi łatki świra, wystarczy mi ta ryzykanta.

\- Wątpię, by tak to zrozumiał – orzekła jakoś delikatnie.

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć – skwitował, spojrzał na nią wyczekująco – Więc, czy to już koniec tematu?

\- Tak... pewnie...

Ale choć zaczęła teraz swobodniejszą część rozmowy, opowiadając mu o badaniach w Azji i Afryce, była przekonana, że bynajmniej, od końca tego tematu byli jeszcze bardzo daleko.

Nie chciała go jednak płoszyć, wróciła do luźnej rozmowy, by znów zobaczyć ten jedyny na świecie uśmiech.

_"Well, it's all an adventure_   
_That comes with a breath-taking view"_

****

Dalsze dwa tygodnie Teressa po prostu obserwowała, czasami odpowiedni dobranymi uwagami prowokując go do określonych reakcji. Badała. Była w tym dobra, jej logiczny umysł szybko wsuwał kolejne wnioski z zachowania obiektu badań, dotąd popularnie zwanym Smugą. Znała go od dawna i dotąd była pewna, że mogłaby nawet powiedzieć, że znała go dobrze. Jednak oto teraz stał przed nią człowiek tak diametralnie różny od młodego, niepokornego odkrywcy, który urodził się pięć wieków za późno.

Ten człowiek był opiekunem, miał ojcowskiego pierdolca na punkcie pilnowania swojego syna, który (uwaga!) nie był jego synem! O ile sytuację z zoo mogła jeszcze wyjaśnić empatią, której Smuga miał akurat sporo, wbrew opinii wielu osób, o tyle dalszego ciągu nadchodzących badan zupełnie się nie spodziewała.

Odbierał Tomka ze szkoły, łaził z nim na treningi, nawet grał na boisku, zabierał go czasami do pracy, dopytywał się o jego dzień w szkole, a gdy rozmawiali, poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę, jakby istniało tylko to dziecko. Tomek go uwielbiał. Łaził za nim, opowiadał mu o wszystkim, prosił o radę, czy po prostu przeżywał coś. Nikt, ale to nikt nie wmówiłby Teressie, że ci dwaj spędzali razem czas tylko dlatego, że ojciec Tomka nie dawał akurat rady. O nie. Ten dzieciak był dla Smugi równie ważny, jak byłby, gdyby miał połowę jego genotypu.

Za cholerę nie umiała sobie wyobrazić jak niby Smuga miałby za jakieś dwa lata tak po prostu sobie wyjechać, bo „nie byłby im już potrzebny". To prawda, że jego zdolności rozumienia uczuć i emocji były na poziomie rozwielitki, ale no bez przesady. Żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że nie dałoby się rady żyć bez kogoś?

Z Andrzejem Wilmowskim sprawa wyglądała na znacznie bardziej skomplikowaną i tutaj Teressa nie poprzestała na obserwacjach, poprosiła o opinię także bosmana Nowickiego, Tomka, a nawet dyrektora Hakenbecka.

Teressa Olinder umiała zadawać pytania, by nie wywołać paniki lub podejrzeń. Tak więc młodego Wilmowskiego przy okazji anegdotki o tym jak niemal zastrzeliła Smugę, gdy się po raz pierwszy spotkali, podpytała o to, jak on i jego ojciec się poznali. Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwała opowieści znacznie bardziej awanturniczej.

Bosman Nowicki zrobił na niej bardzo dobre wrażenie osoby dogłębnie zorientowanej w temacie.

\- Gdyby nie Smuga, Andrzej nie stanąłby na nogi po tym wszystkim – orzekł kategorycznym tonem – Cholera, on po prostu wziął na siebie wszystko, gdy Anna umarła... opiekę nad Tomkiem, pracę, nawet domu szukał i pracy dla Andrzeja. Potem... wiesz, raz jak miał cholernego doła i lekko go spiłem rumem... - tak, Teressa doskonale wiedziała, że Smuga i alkohol nie łączą się zbyt dobrze w wysokim stężeniu procentowym – Wygadał mi się, że to Annie obiecał, gdy już umierała... że ich nie zostawi samych. I nie zostawił. Anna jednak mądrą osobą była... ona wiedziała, że on ich nie opuści i im pomoże... nawet gdy ja nie umiałem.

Nikt go o to nie prosił. Nie miał żadnych zobowiązań, nic im nie był winien... mimo to... a może właśnie dlatego... zdecydował się zostawić za sobą całe dotychczasowe życie i stać się dla kogoś oparciem, gdy dotąd sam wypierał fakt, jak bardzo takiego oparcia w swym życiu do zawsze potrzebował.

Zrezygnował z wypraw, z zarywanych nocek nad mapami i planami kolejnych wypraw, ze spontanicznego kupowania biletu na statek w ostatniej chwili, z biwakowania pod gołym niebem, z odległych krajów, nieznanych kultur i egzotycznych miejsc. Dla czego, dla kogo? Dla nich.

Człowiek wychowany w strachu postanowił dać komuś odwagę. Samotny i zawsze zostawiony samemu sobie, postawił posłużyć komuś za wsparcie. Nigdy nie zwierzający się, nigdy nie wysłuchany do końca, stał się czyimś powiernikiem i doradcą. Człowiek z rozbitej, bardzo złej rodziny, o której nigdy nikomu nie mówił, postanowił dać z siebie wszystko, by ktoś inny zapewnił rodzinę swemu dziecku. Nikt go o to nie prosił, nikt tego nie oczekiwał od niego.

Mimo chwili napięcia w zoo między nim a Wilmowskich, ich relacja była wyraźnie zbyt bliska i silna, by mógł ja naruszyć jeden incydent. Co więcej, obaj zdawali się dbać o nią bardziej, niż ona kiedykolwiek dbała o jakąś relacje z kimkolwiek.

Teressa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, by Smuga tak poprawnie dbał o kogoś. W ogóle, by ktoś tak wielką wagę przykładał do traktowania drugiej osoby.

Zawsze odbierał od niego telefon. Zawsze mu odpisywał. Nigdy, ani raz go nie spławił, zawsze rzucał wszystko, gdy Wilmowski do niego dzwonił czy pisał. Nawet rozmowę z nią przerwał, przepraszając gestem lub spojrzeniem. Ale ani raz się nie zawahał. Przeprosił, owszem, ale ani raz nie spytał jej, czy może odebrać.

Nie wyciszył telefonu, gdy wyszedł z nią raz wieczorem na spacer. Nie próbował ukrywać, że pisał do Andrzeja, gdy pracowali razem w zoo. Nawet z czasem rozluźnił się na tyle, by jej kilka rzeczy opowiedzieć... miał wiele anegdotek, wyraźnie wiele pięknych chwil spędzili razem do tej pory. Wręcz odniosła wrażenie, że nie ma sytuacji, która nie kojarzyłaby mu się z tymi dwoma ludźmi...

Nigdy wcześniej o nikim nie mówił z takim ciepłym zapałem, z taką naturalną, niemożliwą do opanowania radością... takim sentymentem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa w ich relacji. Smuga czuł się potrzebny, wiedział, że jego pomoc jest cenna... wiedział, że coś dla kogoś znaczy... nigdy wcześniej tego u niego nie widziała.

Z lekkim przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystkie obserwacje, wywiady i rozeznania nieubłaganie doprowadzają ją do tego samego, jednego wniosku. Albo już na dobre przepadł, ale był naprawdę bardzo blisko tego... i z tym fantem pani naukowiec chwilowo nie miała pojęcia co począć.

****

\- Hej, myślałem, że wrócisz na obiad... - Wilmowski usilnie nie chciał dać po sobie poznać lekkiego rozczarowania faktem, że przyjaciel już któryś raz z rzędu opuścił wspólny posiłek.

\- Przepraszam, zagadaliśmy się – Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego lekko – Straciłem poczucie czasu, ale byłem grzeczny, nie piłem, nic nie brałem, nie krzycz na mnie za powrót po zmroku – dodał z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Wyraźnie miał dobry humor.

\- Ale przecież... - Wilmowski niezręcznie pokręcił głową – Jesteś dorosły, masz... masz prawo przecież.

\- Wiem, spokojnie, nabijam się tylko – Smuga posłał mu luźne spojrzenie, zawieszając kurtkę w holu.

Andrzej z coraz większym żalem wyczytywał z jego miny, spojrzenia i gestów całkowite odprężenie i radość. Nie bywał taki na co dzień. Po spotkaniu z Teressą – Andrzej nawet nie próbował się oszukiwać, czemu się spóźnił – Smuga był wyraźnie szczęśliwszy.

Teraz nagle zastygł w bezruchu i spojrzał na Wilmowskiego z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Andrzeju, wszystko w porządku?

\- Hm? – geograf ocknął się z rozmyślań.

\- Czy wszystko okay? Masz minę jakby ci ktoś kołek wbijał między żebra...

Zabawne, że użył właśnie takiego porównania, podczas gdy Wilmowski naprawdę czuł się, jakby ktoś wbijał mu coś w brzuch i gniótł bezlitośnie serce i żołądek.

\- Wszystko w normie. Zamyśliłem się po prostu...

\- Mhm – Smuga przeszedł przez hol i usiadł przy stole, zerkając wciąż na niego co chwilę – Chcesz pogadać?

\- M... niezbyt, dziękuję, ale... ale w tym chyba nie możesz mi pomóc, Janie – odparł cicho, sam nie wiedząc czemu go po prostu nie okłamał. Chyba nie miał siły.

Smuga rozłożył ręce.

\- To przynajmniej cię wysłucham... poklnę, pogrożę komu trzeba...

\- Janku.

Uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Psujesz całą zabawę – prychnął, święcie urażony – Więc, co się dzieje? – podchwycił po chwili ciszy.

\- Nic nowego, serio... a... a u ciebie coś... nowego?

\- Czemu wszyscy chcą mnie przepytywać? – westchnął Smuga, przewracając oczami. Wilmowski lekko się speszył.

\- Nie, nie miałem zamiaru cię... tak tylko... ja...

\- Andrzeju, na pewno wszystko w porządku? – podróżnik przyglądał mu się badawczo, ze sporym niepokojem – Nigdy nie brałeś na poważnie takiego mojego gadania...

\- Wszystko gra, serio – Wilmowski zmusił się do uśmiechu – Mózg mi się trochę lasuje przez te wszystkie prace do sprawdzenia i wolniej przyswajam fakty, to wszystko.

Smuga z nagłym napięciem w głosie rzucił:

\- No tak, koniec roku... jak z pracami? Mogę ci pomóc w sprawdzaniu, obiecuję ich nie udupiać i nie pisać „najmniejszy debil w klasie alleluja!" na niczyim referacie.

Wilmowski pokręcił głową.

\- Już się odrobiłem, dziękuję. Nie mogę wiecznie zrzucać na ciebie mojej pracy.

\- I tak nic nie robię! Jestem do dyspozycji, wiesz przecież. Przepraszam, powinienem był sam na to wpaść, ale...

\- Janie, nie masz obowiązku pomagać mi we wszystkim, prawda? W ogóle nie masz obowiązku mi pomagać – poprawił się głucho.

\- Ale chcę.

\- Dziękuję... - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie – Ale musisz też zacząć myśleć o sobie. O tym, czego ty chcesz.

\- Chcę ci pomóc z pracami, żebyś nie ślęczał po nocach nad ekranem i był mniej zmęczony.

\- Janku...

\- No co? – Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego też oczami, wyraźnie czerpiąc radość z takiej rozmowy. Wilmowski przyłapał się na tym, że sam nie potrafi opanować uśmiechu, choć przecież nie powinien się cieszyć, wiedząc, kto wywołał ten uśmiech wcześniej...

\- Cieszy mnie, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale jeszcze bardziej cieszy mnie, że zacząłeś coś myśleć też o sobie samym, nie tylko o nas.

Smuga uniósł brwi, jego twarz lekko skamieniała.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No... Teressę – Andrzej z trudem wymógł na sobie łagodny ton. Bolało, ale musiał przecież w końcu zacząć o tym mówić z nim.

\- I co z nią? – nie zrozumiał zupełnie podróżnik.

\- No... cieszę się, że jesteście sobie... bliscy? – Wilmowski czuł się w tej chwili bardziej niezręcznie niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. To już _ta rozmowa_ z Tomkiem była znacznie łatwiejsza i mniej krępująca. No i Smuga wyraźnie wiedział o wiele mniej...

\- To moja przyjaciółka, tak.

\- Mhm... tylko przyjaciółka, jak... jak – słowo „my" zawisło w ciszy, Wilmowski wykonał niezręczny ruch dłonią – jak inni?

\- No... tak – Smuga ewidentnie nie łapał, o co chodzi – A to można mieć jakichś „nie tylko" przyjaciół?

Matko i córko, ratujcie. I właśnie po to w szkole powinna być edukacja przygotowująca do życia w rodzinie i społeczeństwie!

Wilmowski w końcu znalazł najogólniejszy wymiar pytania, które chciał zadać i powoli podjął:

\- No... wiesz, czy ona... lubisz ją, tak?

\- Mhm.

\- Ale jako...

\- Andrzeju, zaczynasz mnie przerażać, wiesz? – wyznał powoli Smuga, obserwując go zupełnie zdezorientowany.

Geograf z ciężką rezygnacją wymusił na sobie słowa:

\- Czy ona ci się podoba?

Smuga lekko pobladł, potem szerzej otworzył oczy. Przekrzywił głowę, przez chwilę gapił się na niego zupełnie rozbrojony, nim zdołał wydobyć z siebie niesamowicie wymowną odpowiedź, mianowicie krótkie, wstrząśnięte:

\- Co.

Andrzej zgłupiał. Słabym tonem, w którym czaiła się rozpacz spytał:

\- No chyba rozumiesz pytanie, tak?

\- No tak... ale... ale-ee... skąd taka... taki pomysł skąd w ogóle?

\- Spędzacie razem sporo czasu i lubisz ją, i...

\- Z panterami też spędzam sporo czasu! – zauważył odkrywczo Smuga, bardzo powoli przyswajając materiał.

\- Tak, ale chodzi mi o lubienie kogoś na tle... romantycznym.

\- O Boże – westchnął cierpiętniczo na te słowa, co byłoby całkiem adekwatne, gdyby omawiali tragiczne koleje losu Wertera czy jego pobratymców, ale w tę rozmowę nie bardzo się wpasowało.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał ostrożnie Wilmowski – Przecież Teressa jest bardzo ładną, obiektywnie atrakcyjną kobietą, mogącą się podobać innym, tak?

\- Nie da się ukryć, tak – Smuga pokiwał powoli głową. Jakoś ciężko mówił, jakby szczerze nie lubił takich tematów.

Wilmowski obserwował go uważnie, z lekkim zdumieniem zaczynając łapać pominięte dotąd fakty i ich znaczenie.

\- Ty... - zaczął powoli, najoględniej jak tylko umiał – Nie jesteś... zainteresowany... nią konkretnie...? Kobietami...? – spróbował jeszcze uogólnić, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Smuga wciągnął cicho powietrze przez zęby, martwym tonem dokończył:

\- Nikim.

Andrzej uniósł brwi, sekundę nie rozumiał zupełnie.

Potem szare oczy zwróciły się na niego, bardzo ponure i jakby zmęczone, jakby zbyt znużone, by walczyć o cokolwiek.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany nikim, ludźmi w ogóle.

\- Ale...

\- Nienawidzę takich rozmów – wymamrotał pod nosem, z rezygnacją dokończył – Jestem aseksualny. Nie chcę nikogo w taki sposób, w jaki chcecie kogoś wy.

\- A, okay... już rozumiem – Wilmowski powoli pokiwał głową, nie bardzo pewien, czy można to uznać za coming out i co powinien powiedzieć, by zabrzmieć choć odrobinę mniej niezręcznie niż dotychczas – Ale... miłość to nie tylko... pociąg fizyczny, prawda? To też chyba... chyba przede wszystkim sfera uczuciowa.

\- Miło, że tak uważasz – mruknął Smuga, patrząc na niego wyczekująco – Ale, co to ma do rzeczy?

\- No... czy ze sfery uczuciowej... czy lubisz Teressę w ten sposób? – Wilmowski wykonywał kolejny dziwny ruch dłonią, jakby odprawiał jakieś czarno magiczne rytuały nad wrzącym kotłem.

Zmęczone spojrzenie stało się gorzko rozbawione.

\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, skąd ci się wzięło na takie tematy?

\- Nie – orzekł zgodnie z prawdą Andrzej.

\- Mhm... rany i to jeszcze na trzeźwo... - Smuga przetarł twarz końcówkami palców – Nie, Andrzeju, nie jestem w żaden sposób zainteresowany Teressą, jakkolwiek byś tego nie ujął. Lubię ją, szanuję i cenię, ale jako przyjaciółkę i naukowca. Nic więcej nigdy między nami nie było, nie ma, nie będzie.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie będzie? – spytał Wilmowski, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Tym razem rozmówca nie był już zmęczony, po prostu wzruszył ramionami i odparł:

\- Dlatego, że choć Teressa jest świetną osobą i bardzo ją cenię... nie jest dla mnie osobą najważniejszą...

W tej Wilmowskiemu cały świat po prostu zachybotał przed oczami. Smuga kogoś miał? No wspaniale... ciekawe od kiedy! Czy on naprawdę był aż tak ślepy?! Z jeszcze większym zdruzgotaniem niż dotychczas, spytał:

\- Znam tę osobę?

\- To nie jest istotne.

\- Ale...

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – tym razem w głosie Smugi był zimny, stanowczy upór. Jakby spodziewał się kłótni i był gotów walczyć o swoje stanowisko.

\- Przepraszam... - Wilmowski wycofał się od razu.

\- Nie, to ja... - Smuga odetchnął głęboko i wyjaśnił niemrawym tonem, patrząc w blat stołu – Powiedzmy, że... że choć pogodziłem się z takim stanem rzeczy, to rozmowa czy myślenie o tym... wciąż boli i chciałbym uniknąć tłumaczenia ci tego. Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz obowiązku mi się przecież z niczego spowiadać! – zaprotestował od razu Andrzej, choć te słowa przeraziły go w sumie jeszcze bardziej – A mógłbym pomóc... z tym „stanem rzeczy", o którym mówisz?

Zrezygnowane spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.

\- Raczej nie, ale doceniam chęci. Dziękuję.

\- Mhm... ale... ale co masz na myśli, mówiąc tak? Ta osoba... - urwał, bo dotarło do niego, że chyba właśnie robi to, o co został poproszony, by nie robił. Odwrócił wzrok i mruknął – Nieważne.

Nie czuł na sobie spojrzenia, którym go obrzucono. Smuga westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową i odparł:

\- Ta osoba nie jest świadoma, ile dla mnie znaczy i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie.

\- Och... ale... dlaczego jej nie powiesz?

Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Bo wiem, że na tę osobę nie zasługuję i nie zapewnię jej szczęśliwego życia no i po za tym... po za tym zapewne by mnie znienawidziła, gdybym jej to powiedział.

Co za dureń. Nie obrażając gustu Smugi, ta osoba musiała być po prostu skończonym kretynem, jeśli miał rację! Wilmowski chciałby jej powiedzieć kilka ciepłych słów, tak od serca, dobitnie, raz a dobrze! Kretyn nawet nie miał pojęcia, jakie ma szczęście i... agh! No gdyby tylko wiedział, o kim mowa, poszedłby w tej chwili i zrobił temu komuś jesień średniowiecza!

A tak mógł tylko niezręcznie zakończyć rozmowę i w bezsilnej złości zagłębiać się wciąż w myślach.

Piętro wyżej, równie niezręcznie się czujący Smuga, plątał się po pokoju bezcelowo, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. W końcu wyjął telefon i znalazł kontakt do Teressy.

_> Hej, śpisz?_

_\- Nie, jestem nocnym Markiem : )_   
_\- No co tam?_

_> Miałaś kiedyś tak, że wygadałaś się z tajemnicy osobie, przez którą ten jeden konkretny fakt był tajemnicą?_

_\- Raz przy okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia i prezentów. I raz zaspolierowałam sobie serial... ale tak to nie._   
_\- A skąd pytanie?_   
_\- Hej...?_   
_\- Jesteś?_

_> Muszę coś szybko odkręcić._

_\- Zabiłeś kogoś czy co?_

_> Swoją relację z kimś, na kim mi zależy..._

_\- O luju. Co żeś mu powiedział?_

_> Nieistotne co, istotne, czy jest jakaś metoda sprawienia, by ktoś zapomniał o tum, co mu się palnęło..._

_\- Wymazać pamięć. Faceci w czerni takie fajne długopisy do tego specjalnie mieli. Kupić ci to gdzieś na Amazon, czy coś : ) ?_

_> TESS._

_\- No nie da się, nie ma opcji. Dałeś ciała, to dałeś ciała. Zdechł pies. Możesz tylko przeprosić i powiedzieć prawdę._

_> Nie mogę._

_\- A powiesz mi, co takiego zrobiłeś?_   
_\- W sensie powiedziałeś?_   
_\- Haloooo_   
_\- Janek_   
_\- Będę ci spamić, aż odpiszesz._   
_\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej_   
_\- Ziemiaaaa_   
_\- No nie odpisuj, no bardzo to dojrzałe....._   
_\- ....._   
_\- Janek_   
_\- okay, sam chciałeś_   
_\- napiszę do pana profesora....................._

_> Nie masz jego numeru_

_\- A skąd wiesz? ; )_

_> Tess, nie masz do niego numeru, prawda?_

_\- Boże, coś tak spanikował? Oddychaj, wdech, wydech. Nie mam, ale mogę zdobyć, jeśli nie będziesz grzecznie odpisywał._   
_\- Jego się będziesz słuchał, bo jemu nie umiesz kłamać._

_> Byś się zdziwiła._

_\- Słucham...?_

_> Nic, nieważne._

_\- Ważne, ważne!_   
_\- Co to znaczyło?_   
_\- Hej._   
_\- HEEEEJ_   
_\- To jemu coś powiedziałeś nietego?_   
_\- Halo?_   
_\- JANIE SMUGA MASZ MI W TEJ CHWILI ODPISAĆ ALBO TAM WPADNĘ I POŻAŁUJESZ_

_> Nie unoś na mnie liter..._

_\- No biedactwo ty moje, no_   
_\- Spowiadaj się ale już_   
_\- Co chlapnąłeś?_

_> Wyautowałem się._

_\- No najwyższa pora, po xnastu latach! Fajerwerki chcesz?_   
_\- Czekaj, znajdę fajnego gifa..._

_> Tessa..._

_\- No co masz taki grobowy ton pisania, hm? To chyba dobrze!_

_> Nie, nie dobrze. Bardzo NIE dobrze._

_\- Powiedziałeś mu, że go kochasz?_   
_\- Halo_   
_\- Halohalohaloooo_   
_\- oj, znów mnie olewa się_   
_\- halooooooooooooo_   
_\- odpisz mi_   
_\- Janek_   
_\- H.A.L.O._   
_\- Ja tutaj czekam..._   
_\- dalej czekam_   
_\- wciąż czekam..._   
_\- Dalej tutaj jestem i czekam._   
_\- No co panikujesz, to chyba dobrze, że wreszcie wie, nie?_   
_\- halo._   
_\- Długo to zamierzałeś tak ciągnąć?_   
_\- Na telefon, opiekun, do pomocy, drugi nieformalny rodzic, a w zamian mieszkasz sobie z osobą, do której skrycie coś czujesz?_   
_\- To był twój wielki plan?_   
_\- Serio?_   
_\- No nie osłabiaj mnie..._   
_\- halo._   
_\- odezwij się, serio, zaczynam się martwić._

_> Tak, to był mój „wielki plan", Teresso, dziękuję za jakże dobitne streszczenie go._

_\- No i zajebiście, że go szlag trafił, inaczej byś to zmarnował!_   
_\- Zdrowie twojej niewyparzonej gęby!_   
_\- Dobrze się stało._

_> Nie powiedziałem mu nic wprost._

_\- Buuuuu, a już myślałam!_

_> Powiedziałem tylko, że kogoś... no wiesz... ale nie powiedziałem, o kogo chodzi._

_\- Czy ciebie przerasta napisanie słowa „kochać"?_

_> Nie._

_\- Wcale._

_> Dobranoc, Teresso, dziękuję za radę._

_\- Eejjeje-ej, gdzie mi zwiewasz?_

_> Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać, idę spać._

_\- A co z tą sprawą?_

_> Nic. Nie odkręcę tego, po prostu mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że się nie zorientował i nie będzie tego drążył._

_\- Ale... nie zawalczysz?_

_> Tess, znasz mnie. Oczywiście, że nie będę walczył._   
_> Dobranoc._

Nie odczytał jej odpowiedzi. Wyłączył telefon, położył się na łóżku i wbił zupełnie rozbite spojrzenie w szybę okna. Widział w niej swoje odbicie... widział ponurą, załamaną minę i oczy, w których zgasła wszelka radość.

Ale choć usnął, patrząc się na te twarz, we śnie widział zupełnie inną – znajomą twarz o mocno zarysowanej szczęce i nigdy do końca nie zgolonym zaroście, o poważnym, głębokim spojrzeniu brązowawych oczu, które oceniało świat spod jasnych włosów, zawsze lekko rozdętych wiatrem albo machinalnie zmierzwionych dłonią.

****

Teressa odpuściła sobie pisanie, gdy nie odczytał ósmej z kolei wiadomości. Siedziała przy stole długą chwilę, scrollując wiadomości i zatrzymując się przy niektórych z nich.

Nie udawał. Nie kłamał.

Chyba właśnie wtedy, czytając po raz kolejny te same słowa, podjęła decyzję, którą miała ostatecznie zakończyć coś i coś rozpocząć.

Bolało. Nie tylko ją, czego nagle zyskała świadomość. Ta sprawa bolała wszystkich jej uczestników. I jakby nie postąpiła, któreś z nich musiało coś stracić.

Pisała tego jednego maila niemal do rana. Nie dlatego, że był długi, dlatego że kasowała go i zaczynała od nowa raz po raz. I znowu, i jeszcze raz...

Świtało, gdy skończyła. Wybrała numer do Nowickiego.

_\- Cześć, tutaj Teressa. Możesz mi podać adres email do profesora? (tego waszego, nie wiem jak pisze się to nazwisko, wybacz)_

Nie było już odwrotu, gdy godzinę później wychodziła z hotelu, dzwoniąc do kogoś innego.

\- No mówię serio, dziś dostałam maila. Przepraszam, głupio wyszło... mam samolot o jedenastej.

\- Cholerni biurokraci i ich „na wczoraj" – Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją – Na ile znikasz?

\- Nie umiem orzec... wiesz jak to jest z przestrzeganiem terminów. No i jednak to Washington, cholera wie czego chcą ode mnie.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty tak umiesz...

\- Kiedyś też tak umiałeś – zatrzymała się, łapiąc taksówkę i na chwilę zapadła cisza – Janek.

\- Mhm?

\- Powiedz mi szczerze... gdybyś miał znów podjąć decyzję, gdzie byś teraz był? – miała nadzieję, że nie wyczuł jak wielkie to pytanie ma znaczenie.

\- Tutaj, gdzie jestem teraz – uznał po namyśle Smuga – Nie zmieniłbym nic, co zależało ode mnie... tak... nigdy nie żałowałem wyboru takiego życia – chwilę panowała cisza – A skąd pytanie?

\- Tak po prostu – Teressa uśmiechnęła się do telefonu – Cieszy mnie, że nareszcie gdzieś zostałeś na dłużej.

\- Wcale nie... - Smuga zawahał się – Mówisz tak przez grzeczność po prostu.

\- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałam?

\- No... nie.

\- No właśnie, więc mówię ci na poważnie... cieszę się, że znalazłeś swoje miejsce... trzymaj się tam, dobrze?

\- Jasne, zawsze się trzymam. Ty też na siebie uważaj i... i mam nadzieję, że zostajemy w kontakcie?

\- Oczywiście, panie Smuga, nie pozbędzie się pan mnie ze swego życia! – zdała sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha już szczerze.

\- I wzajemnie, pani Olinder, szerokiej drogi i powodzenia.

\- Cześć... - Teressa zawahała się, ale nie rzekła już nic więcej. Oparła się wygodniej o fotel, zerkając za okno.

Choć jeszcze godzinę temu się wahała, teraz spłynął na nią jakiś spokój, gdy tylko wysłała maila. Najważniejszego w swoim życiu.

Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego zadania ruszyła na lotnisku z parkingu. Piękny letni dzień trwał już w najlepsze wokoło, a ona po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miała wrażenie, że oto dokonała czegoś wielkiego i świat jej za to kiedyś podziękuje...

*****

\- Ciekawi mnie naprawdę, który z moich orłów wysłał maila o pieprzonej ósmej w niedzielę... serio mnie to ciekawi, naprawdę. Nie mogę żyć bez tej informacji!! – wysyczał pod nosem Wilmowski, gdy karta skrzynki mailowej odświeżała się dłużej niż zwykle, a jemu wciąż świecił się tylko komunikat o jednej nowej wiadomości.

\- Brachu, my spadamy nad rzekę! – krzyknął do niego z ganku Nowicki – Aha, i porywamy ci Smugę!

\- Spoko! – odkrzykną profesor, z irytacją maltretując opcję „odśwież stronę". Odetchnął głęboko. Naprawdę, nigdy dotąd nie miał problemu z irytującym go światem czy to szkolnym czy informatycznym. Po prostu chwilowo drażniło go wszystko, w szczególności maile z gatunku „a psze pana bo ja chciałem dosłać pracę sprzed ośmiu lat, sprawdzi pan na wtorek?"

Odsunął się od machiny piekielnej popularnie zwanej laptopem, zrobił sobie kawę. Potem usiadł i siląc się na spokój („cholerny kwiat lotosu na przejrzystej cholernej tafli wody!"), poczekał, aż konto się załaduje.

Olinder. Nie miał ucznia o takim nazwisku. Olinder Teressa.

Nagle zrozumiał, już bez śladu zniecierpliwienia, tylko z obawami, otworzył wiadomość.

_"Panie profesorze Wilmowski,_   
_Choć wiem, że nie pała Pan do mnie nawet śladową sympatią, proszę by przeczytał Pan tego maila, dla swojego własnego dobra. Jeśli Pan tego nie uczyni, by zrobić mi na złość, zmarnuje Pan nie tylko swoje życie i szansę._   
_Czyta Pan dalej, gratulacje. Proszę tylko, by to, co Pan teraz przeczyta, pozostało między nami._   
_Na wstępie pragnę nadmienić, że nie miałam nigdy zamiaru tego do Pana pisać. Nie będzie z mojej strony przesadą, uznać, że ja Pana też osobiście nie polubiłam. Gdyby nie pewna rozmowa z wczoraj, nie czytałby Pan teraz tych słów._   
_Informuję Pana, że z nieoczekiwanych powodów wylatuję dziś z Europy. Te nieoczekiwane powody nie są jednak związane z moją pracą, jak przekonany jest nasz wspólny przyjaciel. Ciężko mi z tym, ale po raz pierwszy musiałam go okłamać. Wiem, że nie zrozumiałby pobudek, które mną kierują. Tak było mi po prostu łatwiej. Tak jest słusznie. Gdy Pan to czyta, ja zapewne już lecę, słuchając muzyki albo czytając jakieś ulotki._   
_Nie zamierzam tutaj szybko wracać, muszę odnaleźć swoje miejsce. Sądziłam, że jest ono tutaj, przy osobie, którą postrzegałam jako swoją do stosunkowo niedawna._   
_A potem odkryłam, że ta osoba nigdy nie była moja._   
_Gdybym nie odkryła, jakim uczuciem on Pana darzy, nie wycofałabym się. Mówię to bez ogródek czy dyplomatycznych bzdetów._   
_Gdyby on Cię nie kochał, nie wyjechałabym. Nie ustąpiłabym Ci, co właśnie robię. Walczyłabym do skutku i myślę, że znacznie efektowniej niż Ty. Ale on... on nigdy by nie spojrzał na mnie tak, jak patrzy na Ciebie._   
_Nie jestem osobą tak samolubną i bezwzględną, za jaką mnie zapewne masz. Doskonale wiem, ile on znaczy dla Ciebie. Nie byłam tylko do wczoraj w pełni świadoma, ile Ty znaczysz dla niego._   
_Próbowałabym zatrzymać go dla siebie, nieświadomie i jemu wyrządzając tym krzywdę. Bo on nie chce i nigdy nie chciał mojego uczucia. Pojawiłam się w Waszym świecie, oczekując, że czekał na mnie, nareszcie gotowy, by kogoś pokochać. Myliłam się._   
_Nie wiem od jak dawna, nie wiem od kiedy jest tego świadomy, ale on kocha Ciebie, nikogo innego._   
_Gdybym była równie dobrym przyjacielem dla niego, co dla Ciebie jest bosman Ted, nie napisałabym Ci tego. Ale jestem złym przyjacielem, jestem przerażoną jego uporem w ukrywaniu tego kobietą, która nie będzie na siłę wbijać się między dwie kochające się osoby._   
_Owszem, on wiele dla mnie znaczy, zawsze znaczył i miałam epizody, gdy wierzyłam, że mogłoby nas łączyć coś więcej. Ale nigdy nie znaczył dla mnie tak wiele, ile Wy dla siebie nawzajem znaczycie._   
_Więc oto dopuszczam się zdrady przyjaciela, demaskując go przed Tobą i pisząc Ci prawdę. Proszę Cię tylko o jedno: nie zmarnuj tego. Znasz teraz fakty, wiesz o kim wczoraj mówił... nie zmarnuj swojego i jego życia._   
_On nie wie i ma o tym nie wiedzieć. Będę utrzymywać z nim kontakt, na stopie przyjacielskiej i nigdy nie będę próbować Ci go odebrać. Już nie._   
_Nie myśl, że próbuję heroizować swoją decyzję. To tak naprawdę jest jedyna słuszna opcja. Dla wszystkich będzie w ten sposób lepiej... łącznie ze mną, bo tylko sama bym siebie łudziła._   
_Przepraszam Was obu, że pojęcie tego zajęło mi aż dwa tygodnie._   
_Proszę, byś zrobił z tego maila pożytek i w końcu zawalczył o swoje. Bo nie wszyscy ludzie mają takie podejście, jak ja._   
_Niech więc Pan zawalczy, profesorze. Jest o co._   
_I żeby było jasne... jeśli go zranisz, znajdę Cię. Znajdę Cię nawet na końcu świata i zniszczę Ci życie. Powierzam Ci tego człowieka i naprawdę, na litość boską, nie spartacz tego!_   
_Z wyrazami szacunku i najlepszymi życzeniami_   
_(chcę informację zwrotną, gdy będziecie razem)_

_Załączając pozdrowienia_   
_Teressa Olinder"_

Kawa dawno mu wystygła, a on gapił się w ekran, jakby ten miał magicznie się odczepić od laptopa, zejść na ziemię i samodzielnie pójść nad rzekę, by zaproponować pewnej osobie szczerą rozmowę.

Jednak uparta maszyna ani myślała mu tego ułatwić.

Wilmowski posiedział chwilę, niczym sławetna żona Lota i powolutku przyswoił do swojego mózgu wszystkie wybuchowe nowiny. Potem wyjął telefon i wybrał numer Smugi. Nie ufając swojemu głosowi napisał mu SMSa.

_\- Słuchaj, mógłbyś na chwilę wrócić? Przepraszam, ale chyba mi odbiło i chciałbym o czymś z Tobą pogadać._

_> Zabiłeś kogoś...?_   
_> Jasne, już idę._   
_> A stało się coś złego?_

_\- Nie... złego nie. Coś bardziej dobrego, niż złego._

_> Okaaay? Idę już._

Stojąc nad wyłączonym już komputerem, Wilmowski bardzo powoli dopuścił do siebie myśl, że najwyraźniej wcale niczego nie przegrał. Że chyba oto zwyciężył... zwyciężył, nawet nie podchodząc do walki, nawet nie podnosząc rękawicy.

Zrozumiał też, że za jasną cholerę sam już nie wie, czy nie lubi Teressy Olinder, czy raczej ją podziwia...

_"Walking the tightrope with you"_

****

**Trzy i pół roku później, Hamburg**

Zakryta grubą, skórzaną kurtką z futerkowym kołnierzem, która nasuwała na myśl lotniczą, kobieta siedząc na obszernej walizce, skubała po kawałku precla, przesuwając spojrzeniem po lekko zaśnieżonych domach i samochodach stojących na parkingu.

Nie sposób byłoby ocenić kolor walizki, tak wiele barwnych naszywek zdobiło jej powierzchnię. Wiele z nich było z odległych zakątków globu, jak na przykład z Tybetu, z Australii, Nowej Gwinei, czy poszczególnych części Afryki.

\- A jak nie przyjdzie? – oparty o płot mężczyzna, zakutany ciasno w płaszcz, spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Przyjdzie, przyjdzie, po prostu pewnie są korki.

\- O piątej rano w sobotę?

\- No to już wiesz, co tak długo mu zeszło! – Teressa uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko – To zapewne jedyny dzień, w który mógł się wyspać. Biedny człowiek.

\- Nauczyciel to nie człowiek – jej towarzysz zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Ten jest człowiekiem, nauczycielem tylko przy okazji.

\- Fenomen.

\- Właśnie... Steph, możesz coś zjeść, słońce, nikt cię na siłę nie wsadzi do kokpitu już, masz święta, tak?

\- Przyzwyczajenie... - mruknął Stephen z uśmiechem.

\- Karmę dla ptaków ci kupię, żebyś coś jadł rano! – obruszyła się Teressa, ale nie dano jej dłużej pomstować na nawykach rozmówcy. Na pusty parking wjechał lekko ośnieżony samochód, z którego z pośpiechu wysiadł człowiek o niemożliwie wręcz niewyspanej minie. Zapiął kurtkę, dygocząc na zimnie.

\- Cześć! – rzucił na powitanie – Przepraszam, ale budzik umarł.

\- Umarł, czy go zabiłeś?

\- Nie ja osobiście, ale tak, poniósł śmierć tragiczną – zaśmiał się Wilmowski lekko, chowając się w kołnierzu kurtki.

\- Ha! – Teressa parsknęła lekko, bo od tej niszczycielskiej strony w sumie tej osoby nie znała – Poznajcie się, Stephen Moore, mój narzeczony – wskazała równie zmarzniętego, co dopiero co przybyły geograf człowieka – Pilot wojskowy.

\- Nikogo normalnego w rodzinie – westchnął Wilmowski, ściskając mu dłoń – Andrzej, ona ci pewnie już o mnie mówiła.

\- Tak, obrobiłam cię za plecami, czemu pytasz?

\- Czy naprawdę nie było lotu o bardziej ludzkiej godzinie? 

Stephen posłał nowopoznanemu równie cierpiętnicze spojrzenie.

\- Ja też się zastanawiam.

\- Nie było! Potem byłby tłum! – wyłożyła swoje racje Teressa, ładując torbę z impetem do bagażnika.

\- Aspołeczni... - westchnął Wilmowski pod nosem, bo taka sama argumentacja padała ze strony Smugi za każdym cholernym razem, gdy ustalali godzinę jakiejś podróży.

Teressa uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, a Stephen tylko słabo pokiwał głową. Najwyraźniej ów ból nie był mu obcy. Wymienili się spojrzeniami, które mówiły wszystko.

„Witamy w klubie"

\- Mam te zdjęcia, co chciałeś! – rzuciła Teressa nieco później.

\- Dziękuję – geograf zerknął na nią z uśmiechem.

\- A powiesz mi po co ci one...? – zawiesiła głos radośnie.

\- Nie – Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.

Stephen spał w najlepsze, najwyraźniej nie bardzo ucieszony takimi godzinami na funkcjonowanie w dzień wolny, gdy wreszcie nikt go nie budził przymusem... albo miał go nie budzić.

Oparta o jego ramię Teressa uśmiechała się szeroko i z ogromnym zadowoleniem w głosie uznała:

\- Ja chcę to zobaczyć!

\- Nie ma nic do zobaczenia! – odparł jej rozbawionym głosem – Pewnie się nie zrozumieliśmy i...

\- Wmawiaj sobie, wmawiaj. Przekupię ci syna najwyżej i zobaczę to i tak! – uświadomił go tryumfalny głos z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Żadnych sojuszy z Tomkiem.

\- Mhmmmm. To powiesz mi więcej?

\- Nie.

\- Nie wygadam się.

\- Jasne...

\- Czy pan we mnie wątpi, panie Wilmowsky?

\- Nigdy, pani Olinder – odparł ze śmiechem – Po prostu wiem, że ja się prędzej czy później wygadam, a pani będzie się wtedy ze mnie śmiać.

\- A, to chyba, że tak – uznała wyrozumiale Teressa. Szerokim, prawdziwe ciepłym uśmiechem dodała jednak po chwili – I tak chcę to zobaczyć!

Wilmowski westchnął z ciężką rezygnacją, ale nie próbował się kłócić. Teressa Olinder miała charakterek i trudno z nią było czasami rozmawiać.  
Mimo to Andrzej Wilmowski był pewien, że ją lubi.


End file.
